Fountain of Youth
by orpsgod
Summary: All righty then. I did the Shipwreck thing so why not the Fountain of Youth as well? Sound good? Good! Jack and James of course but not slash. Please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

Working title

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 1

"_Come here Jamie, let old Sophie take a look at those scrapes and bruises. Lord child looks like you've been in one jolly good fight. Was those bigger boys weren't it Jamie, hope you left your mark on them this time stead of standin there takin it."_

"_James Lawrence Norrington you better not let your Father see you lookin like that. Lord child, it looks as if you've been wallowing with the pigs."_

"_Sorry Sophie, I was just digging in the garden, I'll go clean up right away."_

"_James, you shall be leaving aboard the HMS Poseidon next week. I have had to use my influence and put my reputation on the line to get you this station. Do not disappoint me."_

"_Yes Father, I will not disappoint you, thank you Father." _

"_Lawrence, he's only just turned twelve, he's not but a lad."_

"_He's old enough to become a man Susannah my dear, you can not keep him a babe forever. It's time."_

"_Lt. Norrington sir, I think yer needed below deck. Old Tom and Billy are goin at it again somfin awful."_

"_Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?_

"_So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now?_

"_You…summoned me Lord Beckett?"_

"_I had nothing to do with your Father's death. That does not absolve me of my other sins."_

"_Our lives have been entwined Elizabeth….but never joined."_

James wasn't sure where he was or why these memories were playing over and over in his mind. He felt like he was floating somewhere in absolute darkness. He couldn't even see his hand when he placed it right in front of his face.

He couldn't remember where he had been before this, or how he had gotten here." He let out a little snort, "Where ever _here_ is." He could move freely, and what ever it was that surrounded him was supporting without suffocating him, and although it was all around him he found he was able to breath just fine. For some reason he felt like he should try a few strokes as if he were going for a swim, and even though it was rather a strange thought, and though he couldn't tell if he was actually making progress through what ever this was that enveloped him some force was urging him to continue, so he did. After all he didn't have much else to occupy him at the moment other than those memories, and there were many of them he didn't relish going over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack unrolled the bamboo chart and spread it out on the seat in front of him as he sang to himself, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs." He opens his compass, looks at the bottle of rum it is pointing towards behind his seat, picks it up, uncorks it and takes a drink. He eyes his compass again as he sings, "Drink up me hearties yo ho." He looks up, adjusts the dinghy's sail, settles back with the bottle of rum, tips his hat forward over his eyes, and hums a wordless tune between swallows of rum as the boat runs before the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard to judge time here James decided. He had no idea how long he had been swimming, nor was he able to make a reasonable guess as he was neither tiring nor was the _scenery_ around him changing. For all he knew he hadn't progressed an inch from his former position. Then he did notice something. A faint movement, the slightest of ripples, in what ever this was that he was surrounded by, hardly even enough to notice, but it was there, and he thought it might be getting just a bit stronger every time he felt it. Then he was sure it was getting stronger, as if what ever manner of…what? was drawing closer. He felt a gossamer brush against his ear as if phantom fingers had flitted too close. He put his hand to his ear as he tried to peer through the overwhelming darkness at what ever it was that was within touching distance. He could sense something was there but was unable to see anything but the blackest black he had ever experienced. He cleared his throat and hopefully sounding much surer of himself than he felt said, "Who is there?" He could have sworn he heard an almost imperceptible titter of laughter at his question. Now he being whom he was, and not one to put up with nonsense, even if it was of an otherworldly kind, did what he was used to doing, he faced it, at least he hoped he was facing it, head on, "I would appreciate an answer to my question." He said in the most Commodore-ly voice he could manage.

"All in good time James Norrington." A voice floated over his senses from very close by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was awakened by a violent rock of his dinghy, one that almost dumped him into the ocean. He grabbed his rum just before it went over the gunwale and peered around, the sea was as flat as glass. He tapped his finger to his chin as he said, "Must have been a mighty big fish." He looked around once again and then settled back down, hat low over his eyes. He had no more made himself comfortable than he heard, and felt, a gigantic splash from somewhere near enough it drenched him in water. He sat up and looked around again, the ocean still not showing so much as a ripple. "Now that's interestin." He said to himself as he used his coat sleeve to wipe off the little puddles of water that had settled on the chart. As he did he saw a notation he was sure hadn't been there before. He did a quick reconnoitering of his position, ran his finger over the map to where he judged he should be, and found the tip of his finger right next to the little figures drawn there and the words _mermaydes be here_. "Ah, well that explains it then." He said to himself with a flop of his hand. He could deal with mermaydes, it was Krakens he had trouble with.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	2. Chapter 2

Fountain of Youth Chapter 2

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 2

"Do you fear Death James Norrington?" the voice asked.

A tremor ran through him as the vision of him slumped up against a ship's rail, his legs thrown out in front of him flashed into his mind. He could hear his name being screamed out from a distance, but could not tell from what direction it came. He could see a tentacled face looming in front of him as these same words were spoken to him. His hand went to the left side of his chest, to a spot just towards the bottom of his rib cage. He gave a violent shudder as he felt the open wound there, and then he stilled, the reality of what had happened flooding his mind.

"So I am dead then." James said barely above a whisper.

"Do you fear death James Norrington?" the voice asked once again.

James paused for a moment before answering. He did feel regret for all he had not accomplished during life. He regretted that he was not able to help Elizabeth when she had needed him most. He regretted that he had not been able to reconcile with his Father before he died. Regretted that he had not cut his ties to Cutler Beckett while alive, there were many things he wished he would have done while alive, many things he should have done while he was alive, many things he should have done better, but did he fear death?

"No." James said resolutely.

"Ah." The voice said sounding satisfied, as if listening to his inner thoughts, "Then death is a comfort to you, brings you peace?"

"I would have to say that so far it has not been, nor brought me, much of anything." James said dryly.

He could feel the substance undulate around him as the entity laughed.

When the undulations stopped the entity went on, "So James Norrington, would you like another chance at life, another chance to accomplish that which you have not yet accomplished, a chance to set right that which you are able?"

"And I am to believe you possess the power to send me back among the living?" James said a bit disbelieving.

"That and much more I assure you."

"Then send me back." James replied.

"Ah but there is a price must be paid James Norrington, are you willing to pay it? Is your desire for life worth the price?"

"What price could I possibly pay that would be too high to get my life back?"

"You are the only one that can answer that James Norrington."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat up abruptly as he was once again doused with water.

"Bloody Hell!" he shouted as he looked around, grabbed the rum sitting beside him, and took a drink. He made a little bit of a strangling sound in the back of his throat as a hand with a faint bluish cast to it clamped onto the side of the dinghy, a moment later another followed. Jack lowered his eyes to the deck in front of him as the top of the head, covered with a mass of hair the color of Hudson seaweed began to appear. He did not want to meet those eyes till he was sure of the intent of the creature behind them.

"You are far from home sailor, and in such a small vessel." The creature said, its tone somehow very alluring despite the slight gurgling. It gave the dinghy a small tug causing it to rock a little as if to emphasize its statement.

Jack smiled at the deck in front of him and flopped his hand about aimlessly, "'M in the market for a bigger one as it were. Just haven't happened upon her yet."

"I could take you to her Sailor, your precious Pearl." Holding its hand out towards Jack, "Come, I know just where to find her."

"A fine offer no doubt, but one I'll not be takin ya up on right now, no offence intended ya understand, but it would be much more better if I was to find her by me onsies if ya get my meaning here." Jack replied, his hand still flopping around in the air, but not looking directly at the creature, knowing that was exactly what it wanted him to do.

The creature giggled a gurgling laugh as it answered, "You are wiser than you look Jack Sparrow, perhaps next time? Or maybe I will just come back and scuttle your little ship and take you with me anyway." then slipped back into the sea before Jack could reply

Jack's eyes went to the spot the mermaid had just disappeared from, he gave the spot a pouty look as he fluttered his fingers and said, "It's a boat ya excessively moistured 'n overly doused 'n glorified excuse for a carp, not a ship, ships being much more bigger and in fact…..much more broader in nature as it were." He picked up his rum, took a drink, but did not move from his upright position; instead his eyes scanned the water for any evidence of the mermaids return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that is all I have to do to get my life back? Perform as a sort of guardian angel for this person, accompany them on their quest and make sure no harm befalls them?" James said, thinking it sounded too easy.

"The price may be higher than you give it credit for right now James Norrington. And the task not one you will relish once all is known."

"You did say this person was not in the military, not involved in any manner of war or battle did you not? And that I would be provided my sword?"

"All true James Norrington." The voice replied.

"You did say any danger from others would not be in numbers much greater than the two of us did you not?"

"True as well."

"And once I perform this task I will be returned to my life, and have free will over it."

"That is the accord I will strike with you James Norrington. Be sure before you commit yourself, once agreed to there is no going back."

James thought it over for a few minutes before holding his hand out in front of him, hoping accords were sealed the same way here as in the _real_ world.

He felt a hand close around his, then one slide down his chest to the wound there. He stiffened as the fingers ran lightly over it and he felt a slight burning. As the fingers moved away he raised his hand to the area and felt only a slight raising of scar tissue where the open wound had been.

"The accord has been struck. Go James Norrington."

James felt himself rising very rapidly in what ever this was that surrounded him. He looked up and could see light above him although it was being greatly diffused. The more he rose the brighter it became until he broke through the surface and gulped in all the fresh air his lungs could hold. He could see sky above him, and as he started to slowly rotated himself, water all around him. He snorted a bit as he thought to himself, "Well James, next time you will have to be a bit more explicit about just where you wish to be brought back to life at, preferably not in the middle of an ocean, now in which direction would you care to start swimming?"

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	3. Chapter 3

Fountain of Youth Chapter 3

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 3

Jack felt the dinghy begin to move although the sail was slack. His eyes went to the sail and he sat there staring up at it a bit dumbfounded for a few moments; he could feel not a gust, nor whisper, nor even a miniature lick of wind.

"That's interesting." He said aloud, then shrugged and leaned back. He glanced over the gunwale and saw the little dinghy was moving along at a pretty good clip. "Evidently we….er I…yes I, as I'm not at all sure I could… er even should include ya ya understand." Jack said as he patted the side of the dinghy and heard a little groan. "I….er all right… we if yer insistin…. and ya may indeed have every right to perhaps seein as ya are comin along, not that it'd appear either one of us has a choice in the matter," he continued pointing between himself and the boat and then giving the boat another pat and a smile, "We," with a flutter of fingers, "are wanted somewhere that doesn't happen to be here…but elsewhere, as in not here as it were just so ya know." He pulled his compass out of his pocket and opened it, picked up his rum and took a drink, looked back at the compass and saw it was pointing in the direction the dinghy was moving. He glanced back at the water and said, "Hope it's somewhere nice, with rum. Rum's good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had set off swimming some time ago, the direction picked purely at random as all directions seemed to hold the same unbroken horizon, nothing marking one as any different from another. Unlike his swim in the dark, he could feel himself tiring and wondered how long it would be before he could not go on and sink into the depths. He flinched hard as something hit him in the stomach and did a pretty good job of knocking the wind from him. He started treading water, panting for breath as he began scanning the area around him sure he was going to see the telltale top fin of a shark knifing towards him through the water. He almost succeeded in jumping clear out of the water when something swam between his legs. A moment later he felt something grab his leg and he was pulled underwater. What ever it was dragged him down quite a way before releasing him. He pushed hard for the surface and while he was gasping for air instead of seawater to fill his lungs once he reached the surface he was presented with the creature responsible. There looking him in the eye, and chattering in his face, was a dolphin.

James eyed the dolphin a bit cautiously, half wondering if it was going to attack, although from what he knew of dolphins, or heard tell of them, they were not aggressive creatures. He snorted a bit at this, after all this one had just given him a most unwelcome dunking.

James straightened his posture as much as was possible while treading water and said in his most Commodore-ly tone, "You do know I am an officer in the Royal Navy." He paused and added, "At least I was."

The dolphin continued to chatter at him and it almost appeared as if it was nodding its head in agreement.

James continued, "You do know it is disrespectful to be disrespectful in any manner what so ever, which would in fact, include bumping into, dragging underneath the water, or scaring the wits out of said officer do you not?"

The volume of the dolphin's chatter increased along with the apparent head nodding as it propelled its self backwards on its tail across the water.

James peered at it as it swam back up to him and said a bit haughtily, "It would almost appear as if you are laughing at me."

The dolphin seemed to nod again.

"Indeed!" James said dryly.

The dolphin rolled over on its side and offered up a fin. James allowed a wisp of a smile to flit across his face. "An apology then?"

The dolphin waved its fin back and forth, and after a brief hesitation James took it and shook it feeling a bit foolish as he did. The dolphin straightened in the water for a moment before beginning to swim back and forth very close in front of James.

"What ever are you up to now?" James asked curiously.

The dolphin slapped the water with its tail and again swam back and forth in front of James.

"Are you offering me a ride?"

The dolphin chattered, swam around behind James, nudged his backside, and came up under his arm.

"Apparently you are." James said as he thought this over. He finally grabbed hold of the fin and then had to grab a hold with both hands as they were suddenly off at a rather brisk pace. James managed to position himself so he wasn't getting a constant face full of water or being smacked with a tailfin, and after a few minutes had managed to acclimate himself to his new mode of transportation enough to let his mind wander a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was singing and humming to himself, having finished one bottle of rum and started on another when the dinghy came to an abrupt halt, throwing him forward as it did an almost causing him to drop his bottle.

"Oye! What's this then. Not very nice ta be doin such as that!" Jack said in a high pitched tone as he clutched the rum to his chest. He looked around him and seeing that the scenery was the same as before flopped his hands about and said a bit poutily, "We've not even arrived anywhere yet! We are still nowhere, maybe a bit different nowhere from the nowhere we was just at but nowhere just the same." He looked up towards the sky and with a pouty look on his face said loudly, "I thought ya was takin me somewhere, not just an aggravatedly rushed sally about the ocean." He looked at his rum bottle, took a drink and said, "Can't trust nobody these days." He lowered the rum bottle and as he did his eye caught sight of something he had no doubt had not been there a moment ago. He closed his eyes and then opened them and looked again. It was still there.

He glanced back up at the sky and said in a mock contrite tone, as he took his hat off and placed it over his heart, "All right I was wrong, as you have indeed brought me somewhere…..or brought somewhere to me as it were." He put his hat back on his head, took another drink of rum, eyed the bottle for a moment then set it down. He fastened the oars in the oarlocks and as he began rowing towards the land that had not been there a few minutes ago began to hum under his breath.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain of Youth Chapter 4

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 4

Jack jumped a little as something hit the side of the dingy with enough force to knock it sideways a bit. His first thought was the mermayde had returned to carry out her threat to scuttle him. He looked around the dinghy for something to use as a weapon, and just as his eyes settled on one of the oars he heard a loud string of curses apparently directed at of all things, a dolphin. Maybe he hadn't heard correctly. He shook his head trying to clear it, his confusion clearly plastered on his face. Of all the stories he'd ever heard about mermaydes he'd never once heard anyone say anything about them swearing, or at least swearing at dolphins anyway. Then the thought struck him that voice sounded a bit more familiar to him than perhaps it should have. He leaned forward to peer over the side of the dinghy just as two hands and then a head of dark brown hair appeared. Jack rocked back on his heels, his hands up and gesticulating wildly. Then he was staring into very familiar emerald eyes.

"What 'r you doin here?" he said in a high pitched tone.

"You!" James said with disgust and just a bit of horror in his tone.

"No _you_ not me! I know what I'm doin here, or at least could make a good guess as to me presence here if I was in a guessin mood, which at present I don't happen to be in. It's you that need ta be doin some explainin here!" Jack snapped back as his fingers flitted in James' general direction. "Yer suppose ta be dead."

"Apparently I am…..or was….or may, for that matter, still be teetering somewhere between the two." James answered, his tone expressing his uncertainty.

"That'd be no where near in the vicinity of a very clear explanation if ya don't mind me sayin and get my meanin here. Seems ta me bein a fine and stuffy Commodore, or former fine and stuffy Commodore as the case may be, would have a bit better comprehendinly comprehensive comprehension of the English language than you are currently displayin mate." Jack said with a grimace. "Yer makin no sense at all, savvy?"

James gave him a glare and started to hoist himself up into the dinghy.

"Oye there! What are ya doin?" Jack said as he flailed his hands and arms about.

"I am climbing aboard." James replied.

"No yer not." Jack said.

"Yes I am." James retorted as he continued to climb into the boat.

"Captain of the ship has to give permission ta be doin that, and seein as I'm Captain I'm a bit disinclined ta be grantin permission for ya ta be comin aboard." Jack said poutily as he wildly pointed around at nothing in particular.

"Commodores outrank Captains; ergo I do not need your permission to come aboard, I am granting my own permission. And this is a boat not a ship, ships being much bigger and much broader in nature." James answered snarkily.

"Eh?" Jack said with a cock of his head to the side taken back a bit by James' statement, then regaining his composure said, "I thought you just said you weren't even sure you were a Commodore anymore or even alive for that matter."

"For the present we will go on the assumption that I am alive and a Commodore." James retorted as he flipped over the side and landed in the bottom of the boat.

"Just make it up as ya go along don't ya." Jack answered with another pout.

"What ever works _Captain._ I'm sure that is a concept near and dear to your heart." James said sarcastically as he moved to the seat across from Jack.

Jack's answer was to stick his tongue out and give him a pouty look, then pick up his rum and take a drink.

James watched him take the drink. Rum had never been his choice in liquors but all of a sudden he had a powerful thirst. He stifled the urge to ask the Pirate for a drink, not willing to lower himself to that degree just yet; instead he redirected his gaze to stare at his feet. A few moments later the rum bottle came into view as Jack held it out underneath his nose. He looked up at Jack questioningly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he met James' eyes, "Sorry it ain't brandy. Wasn't aware I was gonna come across any stick up the arse Royal Navy Officers floatin about ya see or I'd a stocked up afore leavin port as it were. So it's rum or nothing….Commodore."

"Thank you." James said simply as he took the bottle and thirstily downed several swallows from it thinking nothing had ever tasted so good. He tried to hand it back and repeated his thank you as he did.

"Keep it Commodore, I've got another." Jack said with a flourish of hands as he produced another bottle from under his seat, opened it and took a drink. He eyed James for a moment, then said, "So just how did ya come ta be floatin around out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I am not really sure." James said as his eyes gazed off towards the horizon. "I was somewhere dark, then there was some _being_ giving me the choice to get my life back. Next thing I knew I was swimming to who knows where and tiring something fierce. Then this dolphin appeared out of nowhere and offered to give me a ride." Feeling a bit foolish James looked at Jack to gauge his reaction at the absurdity of what he was saying before he said any more. James was surprised to see Jack listening with a most unexpectedly serious expression on his face. When Jack realized James was looking at him he smirked and said with a flop of his hands, "And it seemed wise to ya ta be flingin all manner of curses at yer dolphin mode of transport then did it Commodore?"

"It ran me head first into the side of your boat. It seemed appropriate at the time yes." James said as he stiffened his posture, clearly conveying the feeling the dolphin had affronted his dignity by its actions.

"Oh aye, there is that then." Jack said trying to suppress a smile.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere Captain?" James asked.

"Ah!" Jack said with a glittering grin as he rocked back on his seat, raised his hands and began flutteringly pointing and gesturing, "I'm doin what any self respecting Pirate does, I'm after treasure mate."

James rolled his eyes, took a drink from his bottle and said, "I should have known." Then with a smirk as he pointedly looked around him, "I would think if your quest is for treasure you should have brought a bigger boat. I don't see you making much of a haul in a dinghy."

"Ah but Commodore," Jack said with a smile and a wink as he leaned forward conspiratorially and held both index fingers up between James and himself, "Not all treasure is silver and gold."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	5. Chapter 5

Fountain of Youth Chapter 5

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 5

"Just what treasure would you be after that is not silver and gold?" James said sarcastically.

Jack rocked back in his seat, cocked his head to the side as he eyed the man across from him, then with a flutter of his hands and a smile on his face, "There are in fact Commodore, many treasures I might be after that are not silver and gold." Placing a hand over his heart and a mock serious look on his face he said, "I might be looking for the love of a good woman."

James snorted and with a tone full of snark, "Oh please!"

Jack gave him a pouty look and said, "Well I could be."

"But in point of fact you are _not_ looking for any such thing." James said dryly.

"Well that'd not change the fact that I _could _be." Jack said still pouting.

"But you _are not_." James repeated dryly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "No I'm not." Then once again smiling and waving his hands about he said, "What I am in fact looking for, and am imminently and impendingly anticipating the finding of is much more better than anything your stuffy and overly unimaginative and unilluminated mind could fathom Commodore." Jack finished with a tap of his fingers on James' forehead.

"Indeed." James said as he pulled his head back away from Jack's fingers and eyed them with disgust, "If you do not wish to tell me Captain, I assure you it really makes me no difference. Keep your little treasure secret to yourself." He took a drink of his rum and pretended to be more interested in the scenery around them than in Jack.

Jack sat there staring at him in silence for a few minutes waiting for him to change his mind and ask him again about what he was looking for. When after a few more minutes had passed and James continued to ignore him and _not_ ask Jack began to fidget.

"Ya really don't care ta hear what I'd be after?" Jack asked in a hurt tone.

"No."

"Yer sure?"

"Yes."

"No doubts then?"

"None what so ever."

"Yer sure?"

"Yes."

"Positively sure?"

"Positively yes."

Jack tapped his chin as he eyed the Commodore who continued to drink from the bottle of rum and look everywhere but at Jack.

"That's not hardly fair ya know." Jack said poutily.

"What is not fair? Although on second thought I hardly think you would know fair from a hole in the ground." James retorted still not looking in Jack's direction.

"I know holes in the ground Commodore, and don't think I don't!" Jack said petulantly, "And it's not fair for you to be sitting there ignoring me."

James did give Jack a brief smirk at that declaration and then resumed looking anywhere but at him.

"Yer not even a little interested in me treasure?" Jack asked with a puppy dog look at James.

James huffed and said, "Very well Sparrow, tell me all about your _treasure_ you have yet to find and if truth were known probably will never find because it is some harebrained tale you heard while drunk in a tavern somewhere."

"Did not! And I have a map." Jack said defensively.

"Oh you have a map!" James snarked, "Well then by all means I certainly apologize Captain, there _must _be a treasure because you have a _map_."

"I'm havin a thought here Commodore. I'm feelin a definite lack of sincerity on yer part as to the actuality of ya actually wantin ta hear about me treasure."

"Really." James replied with a smirk.

Jack sat there with a pout on his face until James finally snipped, "Oh for Heaven's sake! Tell me about your bloody treasure."

Jack immediately had a glittering smile on his face and his hands flopped around as he leaned over to James and fluttering his fingers in James' face said, "The Fountain of Youth."

"The Fountain of Youth." James said disbelievingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, that's the one." Jack said happily.

"One thing before you start." James said.

"What's that Commodore?"

"I am going to need more rum. A lot more rum." James answered.

"Triffles." Jack said cheerfully as he produced two more bottles of rum and handed them to James.

James took the bottles, set one down beside him, opened the other, took a long pull and said, "Very well Captain, you may proceed."

Jack took a drink from his own bottle and with one hand fluttering about began, "Ya see Commodore, I was in a fine little tavern on Lle de la Gonave, ya ever been there Commodore? A wonderful place, rums not watered down and the women are beautiful and very friendly if ya get my meanin. Had one walk right up to me and grab my………"

James interrupted him with a clearly threatening throat clearing, "Does this have any relevance what so ever on the story you were telling?"

"Not directly, although it definitely had direct relevance on how I spent the rest of the evening." Jack said with a wink and a leer.

James snorted and said, "I agreed to listen to your tale of treasure, not your libidinous exploits. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stick to such."

"Don't know what yer missin Commodore." Jack said with another leer.

"Oh spare me!"

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	6. Chapter 6

Fountain of Youth Chapter 6

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 6

"Just get on with your tale." James said taking another drink of rum.

"Can't very well be telling anything if you keep interruptin me now can I?" Jack retorted.

"Stick to the story and I will forgo any further interruptions." James snipped back.

"Yer no fun at all are ya?" Jack said with a pout.

"I think you more than compensate for any lack of fun I might exhibit." James replied a bit sarcastically.

Jack eyed the man for a moment, "See that's one of the very things that caused me ta be partin company with the East India Trading Company." Jack said as he leaned forward and poked James in the chest with his fingers, "The total and utter lack of fun they displayed, no sense of humor in that organization at all. I can see by the likes of you the Royal Navy's the same if not worse. A man just can't live without a bit of fun now and then."

James looked down to where Jack's fingers were poking him, grabbed his fingers, looked up at him and with a tone that denoted his patience was about to come to an end, "Your story." He released Jack's hand and took a drink.

When James had grabbed his hand Jack fully braced himself for the punch he was sure was following. When James released his hand and _didn't_ punch him he had a hard time refraining from smiling. Jack filed that little bit of information away for future use.

"Now Commodore, if you don't mind I'll just be gettin on with me story."

James didn't answer, just rolled his eyes and took another drink.

"Now as I was sayin afore I was interrupted," this said with a 'look' towards James and garnering a 'look' in return, "I was in this fine little tavern in Lle de la Gonave……." James gave him a glare, Jack smiled back and went on, "Due to the exaggeratedly sensitive nature of yer sensibilities Commodore I will in fact skip over the part bout me and the bonny lass and our lewd, lecherous, lascivious, and wanton doins that we did in fact do several times as it happens……less ya've changed yer mind and would care to hear bout them."

He received a growl in return, smiled and went on, "So I'm sittin there enjoyin me rum when who should come in but one of me old mates lookin very spry and youthful in fact. Says he found the self same Fountain that I am now in fact persuin. So I know it exists, course he wasn't about ta give away the location of said Fountain no matter how much rum he consumed.

Now most of the rest of the story you might already be privy to so I won't go into it other than to say after facin much peril and distress….and the Locker, here I am in possession of said map." Jack finished with a flourish of hands and a wide grin.

"And I am supposed to believe because an old _mate _of yours looked _youthful _that this Fountain exists?" James said disbelieving.

"Believe what you want." Jack replied with a flip of his hand.

"Indeed."

"Now Commodore, I'm havin a thought here. We seem to be makin very little progress towards that spit of land yonder and I'm feelin it'd be for the pure fact that me boat here is not being rowed towards said spit of land. So if you'd put that bottle of rum down and man those oars I'm feelin we might be changin those facts a bit to more suit us. Savvy?"

James looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You expect _me_ to row your little boat?"

"Funny old world innit?" Jack replied, then added, "I think my previous statement was pretty self explanatory, even to a stuffy Commodore such as yerself." He looked intently at James and then said, "In all yer Commodore-ly glory you've not forgotten how to row a boat have you?"

"I know how to row a boat." James said haughtily.

"Oh good then." Jack replied happily, "Well chop chop," Jack said as he pointed at the oars, "Let's get at it Commodore."

James flashed an _if looks could kill_ glare but did man the oars and began to row. Jack settled back with his rum, a smile on his face.

A little while later Jack sat up and looked from the land that they did not seem to be getting any closer to and then to James.

"Thought you said you could row." Jack said.

"I am rowing _Captain_." James replied snippily.

"Then why aren't we _going_ anywhere?" Jack asked poutily. "Are ya sure you've been rowing this whole time?" Jack asked suspiciously.

James huffed, "You have been lying there watching me, you've seen me rowing."

Jack continued to look at James with suspicion, "Then why aren't we there yet?"

"I have no idea." James retorted.

Both their heads snapped to look at the side of the dinghy when they heard a gurgling laugh and where bluish tinged hands were now visible.

"What ever ya do don't look her in the eyes Commodore." Jack whispered to James. James looked at him questioningly but no more was said as the mermayde rested her upper body on the side of the boat.

"Ah there is another of you, good." The mermayde said in a watery sounding voice as she looked at James, "My sisters will be pleased, there will be more to share now."

James avoided looking directly at the mermayde, but did look at Jack.

Jack returned his gaze and James thought he could detect just a little bit of fear registering there. James had heard mermayde stories since he was a child but had never had any real belief in them, just something told to children to scare them into proper behavior, or tales told by drunken sailors to other drunken sailors. Now it appeared he would have to alter that judgment with the proof leering at him over the gunwale.

"Prepare yourselves for a little swim, my sisters are anxiously awaiting your arrival." The mermayde said as she began rocking the dinghy intent on flipping it.

Before he had time to even realize what he was doing James flashed a glare at the mermayde and shouted, "Get off our boat."

It almost appeared James had physically assaulted her. She was knocked from the side of the dinghy and disappeared from sight.

Jack sat there looking from James to where the mermayde had been and back at James who was sitting there with a most bewildered look on his face.

"Now how did you do that?" Jack asked, his tone full of awe and disbelief.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	7. Chapter 7

Fountain of Youth Chapter 7

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 7

Jack sat there looking from James to where the mermayde had been and back at James who was sitting there with a most bewildered look on his face.

"Now how did you do that?" Jack asked, his tone full of awe and disbelief.

James answered in a confused tone, "I have no idea what I did let alone how I did it."

"Ya had what appeared ta be fire shoot from yer eyes Commodore, ya knocked that insidious and soggy undine a goodly piece right off the gunwale." Jack said, disbelief still evident in his tone.

James sat there, his expression showing his continued confusion, "It just happened, I have no idea how or why."

"It would appear yer host or hostess in that dark place saw fit ta be blessin ya, if ya care ta call it a blessin, with a bit of magical endowments. Guess I'll have ta be keeping a close eye on ya and yer seemingly mystical accumulations now won't I. 'Specially since ya don't appear ta know when 'r where ya'd be about ta throw them around." Jack said fluttering his hands a bit as he continued to peer at James.

James continued to look a bit confused as he took the oars in hand and said, "Perhaps I shall just row a bit."

"A fine ideal Commodore." Jack said cheerily, but continued to look at him with a bit of wariness for some time after.

James rowed and Jack sat there watching him for awhile, silence between them until James cleared his throat and spoke, "You said before that I was probably privy to most of your story concerning the obtaining of your map. I do have a few questions since I apparently was….killed before most of those events happened."

"Oh aye, well ask away Commodore, I'll answer ya any I can." Jack said with a smile and a flutter of hands.

"Elizabeth…..is she…..did she….." James asked hesitantly, not able to finish but leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Ah, if yer askin if the bonny lass died the answer is no Commodore, ya saved her life right before ya gave yer own up." Jack saw something like relief pass over James' face, "She went on to become the Pirate King not ta mention that her and young Turner managed ta get married, to each other, right in the midst of the battle between the East India Company and the Brethren. Although in retrospect I have me doubts as to how right and proper the ceremony was or how lawful it would hold up seein as Hector was the one performin said ceremony and who's ta say he was the proper Captain of the ship when he did. Course the marr-i-age will only do them any good once every ten years as young William is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman now." Jack stopped in his monolog when he saw a fleeting glimpse of pain wash over the Commodore's face as he said the part about Elizabeth and William marrying. His tone held a bit of sympathy as he fluttered his fingers at James and said, "I _was_ rootin for ya mate, I have me doubts she picked the better man, even if the better man was of the late and lamented sort at the time."

The rowing motion of the oars in James' hands hesitated for just a moment as he digested this information, his eyes looking off towards the horizon, "She did what was right by her, can't fault her for that." He said almost to himself. Then shaking his head to cast off the thoughts there he began rowing again and said, "And what of Lord Beckett?"

"Dead. Once William…er Captain Turner took over the Dutchman he and me Pearl made short work of Beckett's ship. The rest of the armada turned tail and ran."

"I can not honestly say I am sorry to hear of his death." James replied. "During my close association with the man I learned just how corrupt and abominable he was. I just wish I would have abandoned him sooner. There are a lot of things I wish I would have done differently." James said with regret in his tone as his rowing once again slowed down.

Jack didn't answer, just sat there and watched the emotions playing across the man's face, letting him deal with his thoughts without interruption.

They both sat there in silence, James rowing but looking down at his feet, Jack looking at the Commodore and wishing there was something he could say that would rid him of the thoughts that were plaguing him and knowing there was nothing he could say right now that would ease the man's feelings of guilt.

The bottom of the dinghy scraped against sand before either of the men realized they had reached land. Jack's head snapped up and he was out of the boat and looking around almost before James had stopped rowing.

Jack opened his compass, smiled, and headed off in a swaying, arm flailing half run towards the jungle surrounding the area they had landed on. By the time he climbed out of the dinghy James had to break into a trot to catch up. Jack was already entering the dense growth as James came up behind him. A moment later Jack was on the ground muttering 'Bugger, Bugger, Bugger'. He sat up and began looking for the offending bit of vine or creeper that had tripped him. James barely kept from tripping over Jack and winding up in a similar position.

"That's interestin." Jack said as he spotted something shiny in the undergrowth by his foot. He took a hold of it, pulled it out from beneath the vines it was entangled in, and raised it up towards James, who at the sight of it stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm thinkin this is yours Commodore." Jack said as he stood up and held it out towards James.

James took it from Jack's hand with an almost reverent air and stood there for several moments just staring at it.

"My sword." James said in an awed whisper.

"Aye, fancy meetin it here. Probably more of yer dark friend's doins." Jack said with a flop of his hands.

"So it would seem." James answered, his voice soft and low, still staring at the blade in his hand.

"Now Commodore, I'm havin a thought here. Seein as you have a fine Turner blade in yer hands, and seein as we are in the middle, or at least are meanin ta be in the middle, or some where there about said middle, at some point in the near future or there abouts, of a dense and seemingly hazardous jungle I'm thinkin ya could be puttin said blade to a bit better use than just standin there starin at it. Savvy?"

James looked at Jack, the wonder of coming across his sword, here of all places, still showing in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm thinkin here it would be a bit more fortuitous and in keeping a wee bit more with our reasons, or at least my reasons, for bein here if ya was to be doin a bit more hackin and slashin with yer sword and a bit less starin at it if ya get me meanin." Jack said as he waved his hands about at the jungle around him. "Hackin and slashin havin the meaning here of the vines and such and not a certain person's person that happened ta be in the vicinity ya understand."

James gave a snort before beginning to hack and slash a path for them through the jungle.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

Fountain of Youth Chapter 8

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 8

James concentrated on hacking and slashing, barely taking notice of Jack's babbling coming from behind him until Jack started talking about his 'gift'.

"Can't say I ever heard of those what'd been brought back from an expiratory state being in possession of extraordinary powers Commodore."

James kept hacking and slashing as he raised an eyebrow and cast back over his shoulder, "I take it from that statement I am not the first, you have in fact come into contact with a goodly number of these reanimated beings such as myself then?"

Jack rocked back on his heels and waved his hands about at James' back, "Wouldn't be goin so far as ta say that Commodore." After a pause in which he cocked his head to the side and considered James words he continued, "I'd not be thinkin they'd be even tolerable company if ya get my meaning," then realizing how that sounded he added hastily, "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course." James replied with a smirk.

"So Commodore, are all you returnees to the livin side of things given these…gifts?"

"I am uable to express an opinion on that Captain as I have no idea, myself being the only returnee as you so eloquently put it that I have come into contact with." James answered dryly, continuing to hack and slash as he did.

"Why'd ya suppose out o all them that's gone to the other side so to speak you were chosen ta be returned?" Jack said as he stared at the Commodore's back with his head tilted to the side, tapping his chin as he thought this over.

"And why here, why would they send ya ta me?"

James back stiffened but he did not answer. Jack didn't miss this little tell, "Ya do know something yer not tellin don't ya Commodore." He could tell by the way the man's back straightened even more and his hacking, slashing motions hesitated just the slightest bit he'd hit on something. He smiled to himself and then continued, "Why are ya here….with me Commodore? Not like we could be considered close friends or such, and I can't really see ya askin ta be brought to me side as if ya'd been pinin away fer me company or the like. So just why would ya be here Commodore?"

James stopped his hacking and slashing, let his sword drop to his side, and stood there with slumped shoulders for a moment or two. He had wondered how long it would be before Sparrow asked that very question. He didn't really want to answer, didn't want to see the humor on Sparrow's face as he realized the Commodore was there to serve him, his pride would not be able to handle the smirking look that would no doubt take over the Pirates face as soon as he knew the truth. And James was not comforted at the thought of just how far Sparrow would push this situation, he being under Sparrow's thumb so to speak. The being had not given him any specifics as to how this was supposed to work so James was at a bit of a loss at present. James decided the best way to handle this was as he handled most things in his life; head on and with determination to do the best job he could of it. This was his duty after all and he was never lax when it came to that. He straightened his back and shoulders, put his best Commodore-ly expression on his face, and turned around towards Sparrow.

"I was sent here to be your Guardian Ang…… Commodore…Guardian Commodore." James said, catching himself and continuing with as much dignity as he could muster, watching Jack's face for reaction.

Jack stood there staring at him almost blankly for just a moment before a wide glittering grin spread across his face, his hands danced about in front of him and he said much too happily for James liking, "Yer me Guardian Angel."

James would not have been surprised if the Pirate had broken out in a jig he was wiggling and swaying around in front of him so enthusiastically. "Commodore! Guardian Commodore!" James said sharply.

Jack continued to smile and fluttered his fingers in James' face as he leaned into James personal space, "All means the same in the end no matter what name ya'd be callin it Commodore."

James lowered his gaze and muttered, "So it would seem."

After a moment Jack said, "This seems ta put a whole different light on things now don't it Commodore?"

"I would suppose it does in your eyes Sparrow." James snapped.

Jack stopped grinning for a moment and peered at James, "So just what all does this entail if ya don't mind me askin?"

"I am charged with keeping your person unmolested and unharmed." James replied.

"That entails a lot then don't it Commodore." Jack said, the wheels clearly turning in his mind.

"Seeing as it is you I am dealing with I would say that is a gross understatement _Captain_." James answered a bit glumly. "You go out of your way to put yourself in inadvisable situations, and now I will be the one responsible to see you come out of them unscathed."

Jack waved a hand about as he answered, "We're in the middle of the jungle Commodore, how much trouble can I get in here?"

"I am loath to even imagine the possibilities." James retorted.

Jack gave him a pouty look and then started waving his hands about, "Well Commodore, let's see what trouble I can get me into and you can get me out of, what say you to that?"

"Oh please."

"Hack and slash Commodore if you please, can't stand around here all day makin idle prattle now can we. Have things to do, places to be." Jack said in an admonishing tone.

James snorted, then turned and began slashing at the vines and sundry blocking their way.

Jack smiled at James' back and began to hum under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had been hacking and slashing for what seemed like hours and he was about worn out. He stopped, sat down on the ground and laid his sword beside him.

"Oye! What 'r ya doin? Ya can't be stopping, we're not there yet." Jack said with a pout.

"Well by all means feel free to carry on without me _Captain_; I will catch up with you as soon as I have rested." James said sarcastically as he motioned from Jack to the vines blocking their way.

"Don't think it would be a necessarily good thing for me to be goin off by me onsies and without me Guardian Ang…." Jack changed this as he caught the look he was getting from James, "Commodore….Guardian Commodore." Jack continued to stand there and pout for a few minutes until he saw the Commodore really wasn't going to get up and continue. He plopped down beside him and pulled a bottle of rum out of his pocket and took a long drink. Out of the corner of his eye he caught James looking at the bottle. He thought about not sharing but the idea of a highly irritated Guardian Angel having his back changed his mind. He couldn't resist a little jibe as he lowered the bottle from his mouth, "I'd offer ya some Commodore, but I'm not sure what the Guardian Angel's code would be sayin bout drinkin on duty." It only took one brief glare from those green eyes, and what could pass in a fine manner for a growl for Jack to hand the bottle over; he had no hankering to wind up lying on his back several yards away like the unfortunate mermayde after all.

James took the bottle and drank. He handed it back to Jack and then stretched out, made himself comfortable on his side, and made ready to take a short nap.

Jack poked him in the back, "Yer not goin ta sleep are ya Commodore?"

He raised up on his elbow, looked back over his shoulder and said, "That was my intent yes." When after a few moments Jack did not respond he settled back down, made himself comfortable, closed his eyes and prepared once again to nap.

A few minutes later Jack poked him in the ribs, "You've no interest in keeping me company Commodore?" Jack said a bit plaintively.

James didn't bother rising up on his elbow this time, just opened his eyes and looked back over his shoulder, "You are your own best company Sparrow." He lay his head back down and closed his eyes.

When a few minutes later he was poked in the back again with a sad little "Commodore?" accompanying it, James cleared his throat and spoke in a low clear tone, "Sparrow, I do not think among the legends that are told about you far and wide you would wish to add '_He was the only Pirate to be murdered by his own Guardian Angel_'." After finishing this statement, James did raise his head enough to glare at Jack over his shoulder. Jack gave him a little smile and a shrug and scooted a few feet away.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

6


	9. Chapter 9

Fountain of Youth Chapter 9

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 9

Jack sat there fidgeting, then fidgeted some more. Every once and a while he would lean over the Commodore's shoulder to see if there were any signs the man was about to wake. When each time he did he heard the man's soft rhythmic snores he would sit back, let out a 'bugger' under his breath, take a drink of rum, and fidget some more. He thought several times about taking a walk, hoping the Commodore would show some signs of waking when he returned, but was hesitant to do so. Evidently who ever had sent the Commodore to him thought there was some danger and Jack always avoided danger to his personal person when ever he could. He let out another 'bugger' and leaned over the Commodore's shoulder once again.

"What is it you are doing Sparrow?" James said as he opened his eyes, rolled over on his back, and looked up at Jack.

Jack fluttered the hand that was not busy supporting him in James' face as he smiled and said, "Didn't think ya was ever gonna wake up mate." Then realizing by the look in those green eyes that were very very close to his he was very much in the Commodore's personal space, and the Commodore did not look as if he were appreciating it in the least, he quickly leaned back, put his hands together in front of him, and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry mate."

James sat up, cleared his throat and looked directly into Jack's eyes, and in a very Commodore-ly tone said, "I have never been, nor will I ever be your mate. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack gave him a puppy dog look and said, "Uncongenially clear."

James gave him a frosty glare and a snort, got to his feet, picked up his sword and without a word began hacking and slashing at the vines in their path.

Jack sat there and watched him for a few minutes, took another drink from the bottle, then got up to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that Commodore?" Jack asked as he cocked his head to the side listening.

"I have heard nothing for the past hour other than my own labored breathing and your incessant humming and singing." James said sarcastically as he stopped and looked back at Jack.

"Wasn't neither one of those choices I was referrin to Commodore." Jack said his head still tilted to the side, then glanced at James and in almost a hurt tone, "Ya don't care for the song the bonny lass taught me?"

"It might very well be a fine song, but not when sung by a half drunk pirate." James replied.

Jack gave James a mock hurt look as he rocked back on his heels, "Are ya impugnin me singin abilities Commodore? I've been told I have a rather nice voice."

James snorted as he replied, "No doubt it was more than likely by some half drunk strumpet."

"She wasn't no where near half drunk!" Jack answered defensively.

"Indeed!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to start once again on the wild jungle growth blocking their path when Jack grabbed him by the arm and said, "There it is again."

James huffed and looked down at the hand on his arm and was about to remove said hand when he heard it too.

"There Commodore did ya hear it?" Jack said in a low tone as his eyes scanned the impenetrable jungle around him.

"That sounded like someone calling your name." James looked at Jack questioningly as he replied in a tone to match Jack's.

"That's what I was thinkin." Jack answered.

"I would imagine we might as well continue, with all the noise from the hacking and slashing if they are indeed looking for us they should have no trouble finding us." James said as he continued to peer at Jack.

Jack, uncharacteristically, only replied with a nod of his head.

James turned back to the task of clearing their path thinking he was not sure he liked a silent Pirate, nor the expression on that Pirate's face.

A few yards later they broke through into a clearing. Both men came to a halt as almost at the same instant saw what appeared to be a woman sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"Now who do you suppose that is?" Jack said with curiosity lacing his tone.

"Why don't you go ask her?" James said a little snarkily.

Jack looked at James for a moment and then with a smile and a fluttering of hands said, "I think I will." He headed off towards the woman, James shook his head, muttered a few curses, and then since he was supposed to be the man's Guardian….Commodore and keep him safe he set off to follow along.

As Jack approached he took note of the woman, if that was what she was. She was seated on the ground, her legs folded underneath her. She was faced almost completely away from the direction he was approaching in but he could see she had a flower in her hand that she was looking down at as she twirled it round and round. Her hair was dark and cascaded down her back almost to the ground beneath her. As he got closer he could see she was wearing a diaphanous gown the color of the sky on a perfect spring morning.

He stopped a few feet away and heard James come up behind him. They both stood there in silence as they watched her.

Without taking her attention from the flower in her hands she spoke in a voice that sounded like velvet, "You seek the Aqua de Vida."

"I do, yes." Jack answered, "Be much obliged if ya could give us a bit of direction here, if ya'd be so kind."

"Many have quested to find it before you Jack Sparrow, few have succeeded, most have perished."

"Oh aye, but how many of them had their very own Guardian Ang….er Commodore wif 'em?" Jack said in a cheery tone.

"A Guardian Angel that does not know his powers nor is master over them will not be much help."

"But Guardian has to count for something, right?" Jack said with a smile and a floppy hand motion at James.

"Perhaps." The woman answered although she didn't sound very reassuring. She looked up at the two of them and they both took a step back. Her eyes were covered with a thick white filmy substance, her irises so concealed underneath it was impossible to determine what color they were. "Do not allow your guard to fall for an instant while in this place James Norrington, there are forces here that even a Guardian Angel with full knowledge and control of his powers would have trouble besting. If Captain Sparrow is to reach his goal it will be by your hand." She raised the flower in her hand and pointed off to her right at the jungle, "You shall go that way." She lowered the flower and her eyes to her lap and once again started to twirl it.

James leaned forward and spoke quietly in Jack's ear, "It would appear we have been dismissed."

"So it would seem." Jack replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

Fountain of Youth Chapter 10

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 10

They were almost all the way across the clearing when James turned around and caught a glimpse of some creature he couldn't even begin to describe loping off into the undergrowth. He looked at the spot the woman had been sitting in and she was gone. He started to turn around and say something to Jack and almost tripped over him. As he caught his balance he looked down and saw Jack crouched down and examining something on the ground at the edge of the jungle.

"What are you doing _down there_ Sparrow?" James said with a bit of irritation in his tone. The man was always throwing him off balance, physically and mentally, and it never failed to irritate him.

Jack ignored him for a few moments, which did nothing to dispel his irritation with the man. "I'm thinkin ya might want ta be takin a look at this Commodore." Jack said as he looked up at James.

James huffed and rolled his eyes before stepping around and kneeling beside Jack, "Bloody Hell, is that what it appears to be?"

With a flutter of fingers directed at James, "Depends on what you'd be thinkin it apparently appears to be Commodore. If you are thinkin it appears to be the same thing that I am thinkin it apparently appears to be to me then I would have to say yes, but if you are thinking it apparently appears to be something totally different or even somewhat different for that matter than what it apparently appears to be appearing as to me then I would have to first figure out what it apparently appears to be to you and since you've chosen to be a bit vague in yer terms of what it apparently appears to be appearing as to you I have no way of knowing that what it apparently appears to be to me is the same as it apparently appears to be to you, therefore I can't very well be answering yer question in the manner and meaning you've posed it now can I Commodore."

"Captain Sparrow," James said as he glared at Jack, his tone as Commodore-ly as he could make it, "Must I reissue my statement on the addition to your legend I am in fact coming closer and closer to following through with?"

Jack gave him a pouty look and said, "Looks like one bloody hell of a big footprint to me Commodore."

James allowed just a wisp of a smile to cross his face as he stood up and looked down the path the footprint was heading, "As it does to me Captain." He pointed down the path, "It would seem there are more." His curiosity piqued, he headed off down the path.

"Oye Commodore, do you think that a wise thing to be doing? I'm havin a thought here, what say you we pick a different path, I'm not sure what ever manner of being what made them tracks would hold kindly to someone else using this path so to speak, they look a bit unfriendly ta me if ya get my meaning here. Commodore? Did you hear me? Commodore?" With a grimace and a quick glance around the clearing and then a 'Bugger' at the retreating Commodore's back, and realizing that his Guardian Commodore was not paying any attention to him, was still walking away and rudely leaving him behind he wasted no time in following breaking out into his floppy arm waving half run.

When he caught up with James the man had positioned himself at the tip of one of the footprints and was pacing off the distance to the heel of the next one. Then came back and did it again, a look of disbelief on his face as he did.

He turned to Jack who had walked up to the Commodore's side, the disbelief still on his face, "Sparrow, do you realize how big this creature must be to have made these?"

Jack grimaced as he waved his arms about, "No, nor am I thinkin it would be to our advantage to actually meet up with 'em and have all doubts erased. I'm of the opinion we should be embracing that oldest and most noble of pirate traditions right now….. makin all haste to go the other way Commodore."

James snorted and said, "These are not fresh tracks Captain, I hardly think the creature is still in the area, and there is no sign this is a regular path taken by what ever manner of creature this may be, ergo it should be safe to follow it."

Jack answered a bit snippily, "So now besides bein the Great Pirate Hunter and Great Guardian Commodore, yer the Great Tracker of Inhuman Creatures that you have no idea what they even are? Is that what yer tryin ta tell me Commodore?"

"Oh please, are you telling me the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow is scared?" James said sarcastically.

"Better scared and alive than brave and dead Commodore." Jack replied.

"Do you really think a creature the size of what this one would have to be would be capable of just sneaking up on us? Just appear out of nowhere? It would be impossible for a creature of that size to move without announcing its approach long before it came into range of us." James retorted with a smirk.

"Not impossible Commodore." Jack said as he pointed off behind the Commodore.

James turned around and looked in the direction Jack was pointing to see the creature standing not ten feet away looking back. It took James a few moments to make any sense of the creature's appearance. It was humanoid in shape although its arms hung down well past its knees. It was stocky in build, standing on legs that appeared to have the girth of a ships beam. It had a large and mostly bald misshapen head, one wild shock of muddy brown hair sprouting from the top of its head. Its eyes were close set and the nearest analogy James could come up with as to color was to a dead carp he had come across under a pier when he was eight. The smell the creature was giving off was not far from that carp either. James couldn't tell if the creature was dressed in some type of fur or if it was body hair covering it. The nose was flat against its face, the nostrils flared widely. The mouth was a jagged slash showing upper and lower canines that looked as if they were meant to rip flesh from bone.

Jack leaned over and with a flutter of fingers at James said, "I'm thinkin the opportune time for ya to have been workin on those Guardian-ish Commodore-ly skills you're supposedly supposed to be in possession of would have been sometime before now."

"So it would seem." James said as he looked up at the creature that towered a good five feet over his head.

"Maybe he's of the friendly persuasion Commodore." Jack said, then as a low rumbling growl came from the creature he stepped behind James, peeked around him, and added, "But I highly doubt it."

James was anything but a coward, and it took him only an instant to assume his most no nonsense Commodore-ly posture, expression, and tone of voice, "You would be advised to remove yourself from our path."

Even though James, through his years of Royal Naval service, had honed his reactions to be swift he was unable to react in time as the creature suddenly charged and with an arm the size of a tree trunk knocked him a dozen feet into the underbrush and grabbed at Jack. James shook his head, rapidly regained his feet, drew his sword and charged back into the fray.

Jack, with an almost constant stream of 'Bugger bugger buggers' was doing his best to outmaneuver the creature and stay out of its grasp. As he saw James come running up he shouted, "Commodore! I'd appreciate a little help here if you don't mind."

As James came within a few feet of the creature and had raised his sword to strike the creature reached out and again knocked him off into the underbrush.

As Jack continued to dodge the creatures hands and arms that seemed to be everywhere at once he called out in a high pitched peeved tone, "I don't see this as anywhere near bein in fulfillment of yer duties as a Guardian Commodore..Commodore."

James once again gained his feet, muttered an 'Indeed!' at Jack, retrieved his sword from where it had been knocked from his grasp, and headed back towards the creature.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	11. Chapter 11

Fountain of Youth Chapter 11

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 11

As James reached the creature he was again knocked back into the brush and again got to his feet and retrieved his sword, the one thing making a difference this time was his anger. By the powers he was a Commodore, deceased or not, and he was damned if he would put up with this creature tossing him about like some rag doll! As he headed off again and got within about ten feet of the creature he saw the creature finally catch the Pirate in one of its massive hands and heard Jack yelp and begin to struggle as the creature started to raise his hand towards his mouth.

James raised his sword and pointed it at the creature as he called out in his most stern Commodore-ly, well perhaps a bit more angry Commodore than stern Commodore tone, "Unhand that man immediately!"

The creature paused with Jack half way to its mouth and looked back at James. It snarled a bit, turned to face him and took a step towards him, as he did he held the Pirate out in front of him and shook Jack until his teeth rattled.

James stood his ground, still pointing the sword at the creatures head. "You will put him down immediately!" he said in the same tone.

The creature growled in return, and again gave Jack a teeth rattling shake.

"Oye Commodore, he's scramblin me brains here."

Without taking neither his eyes nor his sword from the creature James replied, "Your brains have been scrambled by rum for years Captain; I hardly think anyone will notice the slight damage a little shaking will do."

"_Guardian Commodore_ Commodore, yer suppose ta be preventin any damage to me person no matter how slight, savvy?"

The creature growled at Jack and then at James and started to take another step towards James. James closed his eyes and did his best to remember how he had done what he had done with the mermayde but was coming up with nothing. As he stood there, eyes still closed, knowing he would have to do something soon or the creature would be upon him he felt warmth flow down the arm holding the sword, a brief moment latter he heard a loud crash that shook the ground around his feet. He opened his eyes to see the creature had gone down and missed falling on him by a mere foot or two. Jack was just picking himself off the ground where he had been tossed when the creature had started to go down, and was looking at him with curiosity mixed with a little bit of awe.

He started waving his hands about and talking as he approached James, "I take it all back Commodore, you do make a right fine Guardian….at least for the two occasions ya've put yer mind to it and actually tried ta be a proper Guardian that is." He leaned in close to James, his face not more than six inches away as he peered up into James' eyes and fluttered his fingers about in his face as he asked, "Don't suppose ya know any more bout how ya did that little lightening bolt thingy with yer sword just now than ya know how ya did the little eye thingy with the mermayde either do ya?"

"I would say that is a fair assessment of the situation yes." James replied as he tilted his head back a little at the invasion of his personal space by the pirate and looked almost cross eyed down his nose at the fingers waving about in his face.

Jack held the position in James' face for a few moments, a soft 'humm' coming from him. He leaned back but kept eye contact with James as he did, tapped his chin with a finger and uttered a soft 'now that's interestin'. With a suddenness that startled James almost caused him to jump Jack straightened up, flopped his arms about and said in a loud cheery tone, "Well Commodore let's be about our business, what say you to that?" He turned without waiting for an answer and started to sway off down the path. James followed a few moments later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been walking for several hours, some time ago having left the path they had been following and coming to this clearing that seemed to go on forever.

Jack turned to James and said, "I'm feelin here Commodore this is just like yer rowin."

James huffed a bit and said, "Would you perhaps care to clarify your statement Captain?"

"Aye, seems just like yer rowin we're not getting anywhere." Jack replied with a wave of his arms about at their surroundings.

"I do not feel you can correctly blame that on me Sparrow, neither can you blame the rowing incident on me, and although they can clearly be blamed for the lack of progress in the dinghy I have my doubts as to being able to blame mermayes for our present lack of advancement." James retorted as he looked around.

"Well somethin's keepin us from reachin the other side." Jack replied poutily as he sat down on the ground, "and seein as yer the only other person around, sides me of course, I'll be blamin you, savvy?"

James rolled his eyes and snorted, "I have broad shoulders Captain, feel free to blame me if you must." When he finished speaking he looked back over his shoulder to where they had entered this clearing and noticed it did seem to be falling farther and farther behind them, it was where they were headed that didn't seem to be getting any closer.

Jack looked up at James and said hopefully, "Don't suppose ya've got some sort of mystically magical secret type things lurkin up that Guardian-ishly Commodore-ly sleeve of yours that'd help out here would ya?"

James answered sarcastically, "The only thing that is up my sleeve as far as I know would be my arm Sparrow."

"Didn't think so." Jack said with disappointment.

James sat down beside Jack, "Well Captain, what do we do now? Sit here until judgment day since it apparently is doing us no good to try and walk across this bloody clearing?"

Jack didn't answer right away; instead he sat there with his head cocked to the side looking off at nothing as his fingers did a little dance in front of him, pointing one way and then the other in unison. James had been around Jack long enough to know the wheels were turning inside that head. He wasn't sure he would like what the man came up with but he sat back to wait just the same.

Jack suddenly stood up, pointed his finger at the direction they had been headed and said, "Not that way Commodore." He turned and pointed to the edge of the jungle that would take them at an angle to the way they had been traveling, "That way." He set off on the new bearings without checking to see if James was with him. James got up, let out a little huff and followed along. As he caught up with Jack he said, "It seems to me you have become a bit lax in the matter of wanting your Guardian by your side of late Captain."

"Ah but I'm thinkin we've been doin this all wrong up till now Commodore, since you take your duty so seriously I'm trustin you to be near me not the other way around as it were." Jack said with a glittering smile and a flop of his hands at James.

"Indeed!" James snipped back.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	12. Chapter 12

Fountain of Youth Chapter 12

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 12

James had noticed a little while ago that they were indeed making progress towards the edge of the jungle. He was not about to divulge his observation to Sparrow, he would rather strut through the streets of Tortuga in full dress uniform with a sign affixed to his back that read_ Great Pirate Hunter, am unarmed, take your best shot _as to admit Sparrow knew what he was doing in changing their path, something James had a hard time believing. More likely it was due to the unbelievable luck the man seemed to have hanging around him and was able to pluck out of thin air almost at will. Besides it would just give the Pirate one more reason to inflate his already intolerably inflated ego, and James would rather avoid that at all costs, the man was perfectly able to do that on his own without any help. James let out a little snort and immediately regretted it.

"Ah so you've noticed." Jack said with a flip-flop of his hands and a glittering smile at James.

James narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jack and replied, "Noticed what Sparrow?" Surely the man did not number among his numerous irritating qualities mind reading too.

"That due to me fine skills and insights and intuitions Commodore, and presences of mind in the matter ta be figurin out the where and why for in which we was goin wrong and turnin those very things into the going right of us as it were that we are now in fact making progress towards where we were, and have been it seems, trying to make some progress towards." Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and waved his fingers at James and smiled. "Savvy?"

"Oh I prefer to see it as another example of the unexplainable luck that seems to follow you around for some inexplicable reason _Captain_." James answered with a sarcastic smile and tone.

"Ya cut me to the quick here Commodore." Jack said with a kicked puppy look at James, one hand over his heart.

"Oh please." James retorted as he rolled his eyes at Jack.

"Never the less Commodore, you have to admit…." Jack started with more fluttering of hands before he was interrupted by James.

"I admit nothing Pirate, other than the fact that you are indeed as mad as everyone says." James snipped.

"Aye, perhaps Commodore, but then that don't always work out to be a bad thing now does it?" Jack replied with a wide glittering grin.

James gave a snort in return and began to walk again. Jack continued to smile as he caught up with James.

"So Commodore have ya given any more thought to matters concernin any of this flash you've been throwin about?"

"If you are inquiring if I have managed to figure out the manner in which I manifest this _flash _as you call it I would have to answer in the negative." James replied.

"Might be a wise thing to be doin Commodore. I'm feelin here we've not met the worse this place has to throw at us." Jack said in an uncharacteristically serious tone as he cast a suspicious eye around them, pulled a bottle of rum from his pocket, took a drink, hesitated a moment while he eyed it, and then handed it to James.

"If in fact I had any idea of how to even begin to go about doing that I assure you I would." James snipped back as he took the offered bottle, drank from it and handed it back.

"Jest thought yer _being _may have mentioned something bout said flash that you'd happened to have forgotten so far and with a little concentrated concentratin on your part may have come back to ya." Jack said with a shrug.

"The only thing the _being_ said was the task I was agreeing to might not be one I would relish once all was known, and even though I have a feeling all is not known as of yet I will have to say she was right." James answered snappishly.

Jack gave him a pouty look and said, "Yer not sayin ya'd rather be lyin in a watery grave than keeping company with me are ya?"

James gave him one of his most Commodore-ly expressions as he replied, "I think the meaning of my statement was clear."

"Oh." Jack said in a mock-hurt tone.

The two walked on in silence for a few minutes and then they were at the edge of the clearing. Jack put a hand on James' arm holding him back from stepping out of the clearing into the surrounding jungle.

"What is it now Sparrow?" James said with a bit of irritation as he looked at the restraining hand on his arm and then at Jack.

"Da ya hear that Commodore?" Jack replied, his head cocked to the side, his index finger pointing up at nothing.

James started to give a sarcastic reply when he did hear what Jack was referring to, the sound of water.

"Ah!" Jack said as he winked at James, a shiny smile spread across his face. "Sounds like a fountain if you ask me."

James made a face and rolled his eyes at Jack, "Oh please, it's too far away to judge whether it's a waterfall or a fast moving stream or an enthusiastically babbling brook. You don't seriously think if this Fountain of Youth exists at all that it is actually going to be in fountain form do you? That you are just going to walk up and there it will be? Like one of the fountains in Rome or Paris? More than likely, if it does exist mind you, it will be a small muddy hole in the ground or the like. Probably walk right over it and never realize it."

"Ah, but yer negativosity's not gettin us nowhere now is it Commodore?" Jack said with a flutter of fingers as he stepped ahead of James and entered the jungle.

James snorted, rolled his eyes, and shook his head, then followed. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the jungle the sound of water became more pronounced although other than determining the sound was coming from somewhere in front of them it was impossible to judge just where in front of them it was coming from.

Jack looked back over his shoulder at James and in a conspiratorial tone said, "We're gettin close Commodore."

"How could you possibly tell Captain? Oh wait, let me hazard a guess here, it's more of your marvelous intuition or senses or insight or luck or blessings from what ever heathen god has put you in their good graces for the time being or what ever term you chose to use at present isn't it." James deadpanned.

Before Jack could answer there was a blinding flash of light in front of them and several of the trees around them came crashing down barely missing them.

Jack turned and looked at James and then at the trees and then back at James as he asked meekly, "That wasn't you?"

"It was not me." James replied quietly as he peered over Jack's shoulder. "However if you turn around I think at least a few of the questions I am sure you are harboring will be answered."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	13. Chapter 13

Fountain of Youth Chapter 13

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 13

Jack slowly turned his head. There before him was what appeared to be a large ball of almost blinding vaporous light. As he watched it began to coalesce into something more the shape and form of a person, although the light it cast did not fade and the form remained hazy. Jack stepped back behind James, peeked around him and said in a hopeful tone, his hands clasp together in front of him, "Parley?"

James rolled his eyes and snorted, "Captain Jack Sparrow inspirer of legends indeed!"

The being spoke in a soft airy voice, "You are French?"

James straightened himself into his most imposing Commodore-ly stance and in a haughty tone replied, "Indeed not!"

"Ah, you are English." Spoken in the same airy tone.

"Most certainly!" James replied still standing ramrod straight.

"What of your companion? Is he French?" the being asked.

"He is a pirate." James answered dryly.

"I'm English too…..or French…..or Spanish….or anything else ya might fancy." Jack answered with a pouty look at James and then a gleaming smile and a flutter of his fingers at the being.

As they watched the light started to fade and they could see the form of a woman appear. She was dressed for battle, armor enclosing her upper torso, a large sword hanging at her side, a knife in her belt, an ornate bow in her hand, a quiver of arrows on her back.

"I am the Guardian of the Water." She said in the same airy tone.

"Ah!" Jack said cheerfully fluttering his hands about but still standing behind James, "Then you're just who we was lookin for, well actually we was lookin for the water itself not knowin there was any such person as yerself but now that you've showed up the water can't be far behind now can it?"

"You must prove your worth if you are to drink from the Water." The being said as she looked at Jack. "Otherwise I shall not allow you to pass but will strike you down where you stand."

"Oh." Jack said a bit poutily. James raised his eyebrows and gave him a bit of a snort and a snarky smile.

Looking at the being with curiousity Jack asked, "And just how would one go about proving said worth?"

"The deeds you have performed in your life will tell all."

"Oh." Jack said even more poutily, getting another snarky smile and snort from James.

The being peered at James, "You differ from him."

"Most definitely!" James answered stridently.

"Yet you have similarities."

"Indeed!" James huffed.

She looked between the two of them as she put her hand on her sword hilt, "I shall require you to prove your worth now.

Jack started to speak and was halted as the being held her hand up, "Each will speak for the other." She returned her hand to her sword and stood there watching the two digest what she had just said.

"Oh good Lord I are doomed." James huffed as he eyed Jack.

"Yer already dead, what have you got to worry about? I'm the one should be worried here. Don't imagine there's much good floatin about that stuffy thing ya call a mind bout me now is there? " Jack snipped as he waved his fingers at James' forehead.

"I could say the same for your mind as well I'm sure." James snapped back as he swatted at said fingers.

The being started to draw her sword and Jack started flopping his arms around and hurriedly started to spew out words, "He is…or was….a fine Commodore, always carried his duty out to the letter." Jack continued in a mutter to James, "Even if it wasn't the right thing."

James snorted and then spoke, "He has been known to risk his own life for others." He continued as an aside to Jack, "Even though it was usually you that got them into that life threatening situation to begin with."

"Not fair Commodore." Jack whispered.

"But true." James whispered back.

The being pulled her sword out a little farther and Jack quickly began speaking again, "He sacrificed his own happiness for that of the woman he loved." Then whispered to James, "And I _was_ rootin for ya Commodore."

"He did help vanquish a scurrilous band of undead pirates." James said, then under his breath added, "Although it was for your own gain."

They stood looking at each other for several minutes before anymore was said.

"He is a good man." Jack said.

"As is he." James replied.

"You may pass. But remember what you have learned of each other. There are several more trials you must overcome and you must work together to best them, but you are close to the end of your quest." Then in a flash of light and several more trees barely missing them as they came crashing down around them she was gone.

"Seems ta me she should be workin on a little less hazardous method of makin her entrances and exits." Jack said as he eyed the tree that had just hit the ground a short foot away from him.

"So it would seem." James replied eyeing the tree that had just narrowly missed him. "Well Sparrow, onward?"

"Aye Commodore, onward." Jack answered with a smile and a flutter of hands.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	14. Chapter 14

Fountain of Youth Chapter 14

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 14

Their surroundings began a subtle change as they traveled farther on. No longer was the dense jungle apparent except in the hazy distance, they were surrounded by grassland now with a few small copse of trees scattered about, making it much easier to walk. Off in the distance to the front of them mountains could be seen. The sound of the water had abated but was still audible.

"At least one of those huge-ish beasties what attacked our persons before will not be able to appear out of no where Commodore." Jack said as his gaze moved over their surroundings.

"If I were you I wouldn't bet my shiny on that Captain." James said dryly.

Jack snapped his head back around so suddenly his trinkets clacking together alarmingly, fully expecting to see one of the creatures standing in front of them. "Oye Commodore, not very bloody nice to scare me like that!" Jack said as he flopped his hands about wildly at James.

"I apologize, I assure you my intent was not to scare you Captain, only stress the fact that nothing can be depended on in this place." James replied as a satisfied smile threatening to erupt across his face. It wasn't often he was able to cause a ruffle in the Pirates feathers.

Jack gave him a pouty frown, "I'm not sure I believe ya."

"Believe what you wish." James answered unconcerned.

James continued to do his best to keep the self satisfied smile wanting so badly to show its self to a bare minimum, and Jack continued to give him pouty looks for a while as they continued their trek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just come around one of the small groves of trees when they were suddenly attacked from behind, bound and blindfolded before they even knew what was happening. James let out a foul curse as he felt his sword being removed from its scabbard. He was shoved forward colliding with someone who by the sound of the curses the collision caused could only be Sparrow.

"Commodore is that you?" Sparrow said as his swearing ceased and he realized he was leaning back to back with someone.

"It is Sparrow." James replied.

"Well do something!" Jack snapped back.

"I can not very well fight what I can not see Captain." James said haughtily.

"Fine Guardian Commodore you are." Jack retorted.

"They took my sword Jack." James said with concern.

"That can't be good." Jack said, his tone clearly unhappy.

"I would think not." James replied.

Any further conversation between them was halted as they were tied together by ropes fastened around their necks leaving very little slack between them to walk without bumping and stumbling over each other as their captors began prodding them to move.

They had been walking for some time when James let out an angry frustrated oath, "This is intolerable!"

"Well then _do_ something _Guardian Commodore_." Jack snapped back, no happier about their present circumstance than James.

"Just what would you suggest I do?" James shot back.

"Something flashy and shiny and ominously distressin to these blokes." Jack replied.

"If only I were able to do just that." James said sullenly.

"Not a question of able Commodore, you've shown you are able, you just aren't concentrating hard enough." Jack said a bit irritated.

"Well excuse me if it is a bit hard to concentrate with your boney elbows digging into my ribs." James replied in his own irritated tone.

"'m not boney." Jack said poutily.

"Oh please do pout Captain, that should do wonders for our situation." James said sarcastically.

"'m not poutin." Jack pouted back.

"You most certainly are!" James snapped back.

"'m not!"

"Are!"

'm not!" Jack snapped as he gave James a jab with his elbow in the ribs.

"Are!" James replied with a dig of his own elbow into Jack's side.

Their discussion was put to an end when two of their abductors smacked them upside the head causing said heads to collide.

"Ow!"

"Blast!"

Then there was silence although there continued to be little jabs and digs with elbows for some time afterwards.

A few minutes later Jack whispered to James, "I think we're getting somewhere."

"We are getting no where." James snipped back.

"No Commodore, I hear people." Jack replied in the same whispered voice.

James replied snarkily, "You _hear_ lots of things Sparrow, that doesn't mean they are always there, just that you are quite mad." Even without being able to see the man he was pretty sure he was pouting again, and when his taunt received no answer he was sure of it. However before he could gloat too much on his achievement he too heard people. So they had arrived at some sort of village or gathering. A thought crossed his mind just then that he surly wished hadn't. He hoped these people weren't cannibals.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	15. Chapter 15

Fountain of Youth Chapter 15

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 15

As they were pushed forward they could hear the chanting and feel the press of the people surrounding them. They were poked and prodded not only by their captors in an effort to keep them moving forward, but now by the people gathered around them as well.

James heard Jack howl and shout, "Bloody Hell! Stop pullin me hair."

He let out a snort that he almost choked on as someone grabbed his hair, "Blast!" he roared as he could almost imagine a handful of his hair was now gone from his head it had hurt so much.

They were pressed forward through the mass of people and James was enduring all manner of hands roving over his body, some in places they had absolutely no business being as far as James was concerned. By the sounds of it Jack was enduring much the same thing. It was hard enough to walk anyway being blindfolded, hands tied behind their backs and leashed together at the neck without the jerks and jumps the invading hands were causing. James had stumbled at least twice and was sure each time he was going down. The same had happened to Jack at least that many times before they felt the crowd thin out and they were jerked to a halt by the binding around their necks. The noise of the crowd faded to a murmur, although James still felt the people were there around them.

They were shoved to their knees and they heard a booming voice call out from somewhere just a short distance in front of them. James leaned over to Jack and whispered hopefully, "Is that a language familiar to you Sparrow?" If Jack could understand what was being said there was a chance they could bargain their way out of this.

Jack whispered back, "I'm not recognizin it at present Commodore."

"Oh." James said with disappointment, then as the voice continued he shook his head not sure he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. He leaned back over to Jack and whispered, "They seem to be speaking English now."

He could picture the look on Jack's face just by the _you're as daft as a sweep_ tone of his voice as he replied, "No they're not."

"You can't understand them now?" James asked.

"They're not speakin English Commodore, I am, and have been most of me life, very well acquainted with that language in case ya haven't noticed and what they're speakin is definitely not of that persuasion. If yer understandin it Commodore I'd have ta be attributin it to some manner of yer pretty much up till now useless Guardianishly abilities makin 'emselves know."

James ignored the taunt, he was listening to what the speaker in front of them was saying and what the crowd around them was answering.

"It seems we are an oddity to them." James said as he leaned towards Jack.

"Imagine that." Jack said with a slight chuckle.

"I could see them viewing you as an oddity Pirate, but not me." James answered haughtily.

"All depends on what ya feel is odd Commodore, personally I'd say it'd be the other way around." Jack retorted.

"Indeed." James snorted.

"So just what sort of oddity are they viewing us as?" Jack asked.

"The gist of what I am getting is our dark hair and tanned skin is what they are curious about." James replied. "They apparently have only heard about creatures such as us in legends passed down over the years from ancestors. They are trying to decide if we are gods or monsters."

"Personally I'll be rootin for them ta decide more towards the the god concept." Jack replied. "Monsters not usually farin a bit well in situations such as this."

"I would fully concur with that assessment Sparrow." James answered dryly.

"What's happenin now?" Jack asked as the voice in front of them shouted something out and the crowd around them began stomping and clapping their hands.

"It appears they are unable to come to a decision regarding our status." James replied. "They aren't sure how to classify us so they are preparing some sort of trial for us to pass to prove which we are."

"I'm havin a thought here Commodore, I'm thinkin that doesn't sound good at all." Jack said unhappily.

"Little do you know how correct you may be." James answered in a similar tone, "I just heard what the trial we must pass is going to be."

"That bad huh?" Jack said even more unhappily.

"Let us put it this way. How well can you fly?"

"I was afraid of something like that." Jack answered glumly.

"The encouraging part is it will be some time before we are forced to face this trial. It seems there are specific incantations, rites and ceremonies to perform along with preparations for the trial its self. From what I am understanding it will be tomorrow when the sun reaches its zenith before said trial can be commenced." James finished.

"Well that gives us time to plan an escape Commodore." Jack replied.

"Are you expecting them to lock us in a cell with half-pin barrel hinges then Sparrow?" James replied a bit sarcastically.

"I've escaped from many a place Commodore, not just yer little cell." Jack said a bit poutily.

"Well then I would hope before we are given flying lessons you will be able to come up with some manner of escape." James said, a bit of sarcasm still tingeing his tone.

They were taken to their place of interment and as soon as they heard their captors retreat began working at freeing their hands, finally deciding it would be better if they worked together on this as neither one of them was making progress on their own. They backed up to each other and James began to try and work the bonds on Jack's wrists free as Jack did the same for him.

"Sparrow! That is no where near the vicinity of my wrists!" James sputtered as he jumped in shock.

"Sorry mate, hand slipped." Jack replied and James could tell he was grinning that blastedly annoying grin of his.

"See that your hand does not _slip_ again!" James said in his most stern Commodore-ly tone.

"Wouldn't think of it mate." Jack replied.

"Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"I am _not_ your mate!"

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	16. Chapter 16

Fountain of Youth Chapter 16

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 16

"Perhaps we should try negotiating with them." James said after numerous minutes of the two trying to unbind each other and not making a bit of progress.

"'M not really thinkin that'd be workin Commodore. Less they think we're gods or such we've got nothin ta bargain with unless you've got a load of shiny beads and sundry in those breeches of yours, which I'm thinkin is unlikely." Jack answered as he continued to work at the Commodore's bonds. "And even though ya did that fine bit of interpretation awhile ago I'm not feelin you've got the hang of the language, and if we're facin facts here even if ya did yer not practiced in talkin yer way out of situations like this. And besides all that you've not shown any signs of Guardian-ishly flashy lightening and such comin from any part of yer body if ya get me meanin. I'm thinkin escaping is what we need ta be doin now.

"Even if I did I doubt that would satisfy them, your hair is full of all manner of shiny beads and sundry and that didn't appear to impress them one bit." James retorted, "And I do have experience with negotiations Sparrow, I can talk as well as the next man."

"Not when the next man is me Commodore." Then before James could retort Jack said in a cheery tone, "I think I've got it Commodore. Give 'em a tug and see what happens."

James gave his hands a sharp jerk and was rewarded as they came loose from the ropes. He rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again then pulled the blindfold from his eyes and looked around.

"We are in a cave Sparrow."

"That's all very well and good Commodore, but I'm thinkin it's your turn to return the favor here."

"Oh yes, sorry." James said as he went to work on Jack's bindings, the process made much easier with being able to see what he was doing. In a few short moments he had Jack free.

Jack removed his blindfold and tossed it aside as he looked around, "Don't recall ever havin ta escape from a cave before, might turn out ta be quite interestin."

"I doubt we will be able to hack our way through that gate they have across the entrance, and only partially because we have nothing to hack with." James said as he studied the heavily intertwined branches and vines blocking the cave opening.

"Not goin out that way Commodore, goin out this way." Jack replied as he pointed to a small hole in the back of the cave.

"You can not be certain that leads _out_ Sparrow, and it may very well lead to our deaths."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained Commodore, sides if we stay here we meet death no doubts. Don't know how you feel about it Commodore but if I'm gonna die I'd prefer to have a little say so in it." Jack replied as he went over and crouched in front of the hole.

"You don't seriously think they would imprison us in a place with such an easy means of escape?"

"We was bound and blindfolded when they threw us in here, mayhaps they didn't think we'd notice. Sides it may not turn out to be that easy, may be all manner of pitfalls and such along the way if it leads anywhere at all."

"Well I am glad to hear you admit what I previously stated. If I am going to follow someone to my death I would prefer they were not completely mad."

"Well then follow along Commodore." Jack said with a shiny grin as he climbed into the opening and then suddenly was dragged back out by his feet.

"What're ya doin?" He shouted as he hit the ground face first.

"Seeing as I am to guard you I think it proper if I go first." James said with a barely perceptible smirk at the very angry pirate on the ground in front of him.

"Ya couldn't a said somethin afore I climbed in there?" Jack said in a high pitched very affronted tone. Then as he caught the smirk, "Ya enjoyed that didn't ya?"

"Only a little Sparrow." James answered although the expanding smirk contradicted his words.

James crawled into the opening noting as he did there was not much room to spare around him. He hoped it didn't narrow as they went or he could very well be trapped. He must have paused as he mulled this over because he heard Sparrow grumbling about stick up the arse stuffy Commodores takin their sweet time moving and if someone took it upon themselves to lead then that was bloody well what they should be doing.

He fell into a rhythm as he wiggled his way forward, he would stretch his arms out in front of him as far as he could making sure there was still cave underneath him, then wiggle that distance and repeat the action. This was not satisfying Jack in the least, he kept up his grumbling nonstop, "By the time we make it out at this pace Commodore we'll be too old ta get back to our skiff and make good our escape."

"Patience is a virtue Sparrow; didn't anybody ever tell you that?" James shot back at the Pirate.

"Yeah, me Nanny used to say that to me all the time, but in my vast experience with life I've found that to be not more than a fine bit of rubbish."

"You had a Nanny?" James said in surprise.

"What?" Jack said startled a bit, then went on quickly, "I was just goin on Commodore, making a jest as it were. Course I never had a Nanny. Forget I ever said it."

"You did have a Nanny." James said as if he had come across a piece of treasure and was about to discover more. "Well will wonders never cease, Captain Jack Sparrow had a Nanny. So a little bit of the mysterious Pirate is brought to light. What other of the mysteries that surround you will surface I wonder?"

"None if I can help it." Jack muttered. "Can we be movin now Commodore?" He said in a louder and extremely petulant tone.

"As you wish Captain." James said as he once again inched his way through the tunnel. "Feel free to keep _going on_ as you phrased it; I assure you I am listening intently."

"Bugger!" was the only response he received.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	17. Chapter 17

Fountain of Youth Chapter 17

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 17

"Don't appear yer in yer element here mate, course I guess there wouldn't be much call for a stuffy and entirely too pompous and priggish Commodore…er former Commodore… to be scurrying about in caves and tunnels and such." Jack snarked as James let out the fourth huff in as many minutes.

"You are correct in the assumption that this is not my _element_; however I do pride myself on being adaptable to a wide variety of circumstances. As a matter of fact of late I have adapted to your presence to such a degree than I have not seriously entertained the idea of hanging you for at least several hours now." James snarked back.

"That long huh?" Jack said trying to sound cheerful but unable to keep a bit of pout out of his tone.

They made their way farther into the tunnel until Jack was forced to stop when James did.

"There is a branching of the tunnel here." James said over his shoulder.

"Take the one that looks the most promising James."

"They both appear exactly the same, dark and impossible to see into."

"Take the one to the left." Jack replied almost immediately.

"I suppose it is as good a choice as any." James mumbled as he inched his way into that tunnel. However after only traveling a short way he came up against solid rock. "It seems the choice was not a wise one, we can not continue. We can only hope the other branch does not end the same." James said as he started backwards.

"Oye there Commodore, that's me face yer shovin into. Might give a person a bit of warnin afore changin directions." Jack snipped.

"Sorry." James said although Jack didn't think his tone conveyed that sentiment at all.

They laboriously returned to the point where the other opening intersected and began their journey, hopefully a more successful one, down it.

A bit later James called back over his shoulder a bit excitedly, "Jack! Do you see that?"

"Case ya haven't noticed it's bloody dark in here and sides if I was ta be able to see anything it would more than likely be yer bloody arse afore me." Jack said tersely, having had his fill quite some time ago of dark, damp, and cramped tunnels.

"Light Jack, I see light ahead." James replied, his voice becoming even a bit more excited.

"Well then move man, don't just lay there." Jack retorted as he gave James' foot a smack.

After they had traveled for what seemed forever James cast back over his shoulder, "We are here Sparrow, we have reached the….." and halted as he saw their predicament.

"Go on mate, don't stop now." Jack said shoving at James impatient to be out in the open again.

"I can not." James replied.

"What'd ya mean ya can't? What bleedin reason would ya have for not wantin to get out of this?" Jack said, his hands begging to flop around but unable to because of the close quarters they were in.

From James' vantage point at the mouth of the tunnel he saw exactly the reason why they couldn't. The mouth of the tunnel was situated a good fifty feet in the air over a wide and rather exuberantly flowing river that appeared to have more than its share of sharp jagged rocks protruding from its surface.

"We are in the air Sparrow, with no visible means of getting down. We will have to return the way we came and hope for some other manner of escape."

"'M not goin back." Jack said firmly.

"We have no choice Sparrow." James replied with irritation.

"Always a choice Commodore."

James huffed, "The wall below us is almost smooth as glass, I can see very few projections that would allow us even the most modest of hand or foot holds, and there is as well a very dangerous looking river below us to break not only our fall but no doubt our bones as well."

"What about up Commodore? If we can't go down perhaps we can go up?"

James huffed loudly, "The overhang is too great, I will have to edge out a bit to see if an upward escape is possible. I can trust you to hold my legs so I do not fall?"

"Oh aye James, you can trust me not to let you ..slip." Jack delivered in a tone James was not at all sure he liked.

James, with much difficulty due to the confinement of the walls around him did succeed in turning himself over on his back. He felt Jack take a hold of his legs and began inching his upper body out over the edge of the tunnel. The overhang hung out a bit farther than he had judged and he had scooted out past his waist before he had even a semblance of a view past it. He sighed with disappointment when he saw it held the same chance of escape as the wall below them. "No good." He called to Jack. He had just started his retreat, in fact had made only a small movement backward into the tunnel mouth when he suddenly found himself with absolutely nothing underneath him except air through which he was falling at an alarming rate. It all happened so suddenly he didn't even have time to react with any type of yell, or shout, or even scream till he was well on his way….down.

He floated there in shock, not able to move until he bumped into one of the jagged rocks he had seen from above. As he finally was able to shake off the daze and climb up on it he heard a loud splash behind him and turned to see Sparrow surface and shake his hair to rid it of excess river water, a wide gleaming smile on his face as he swam over to clamber up beside James.

"Well James, we're down." He said cheerfully as he waved his hand about.

"You allowed me to fall Sparrow." James spat out with a glare.

"Did not!" Jack replied affronted. "I pushed you."

It took a moment or two for Jack's declaration to sink in, "You pushed me? _You pushed me_." James' hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white as he fought down the urge to punch or strangle or do some sort of grievous bodily harm to the man.

Jack rocked back a bit away from the man and with a fluttering of his fingers said reasonably, "Had to mate, it was clear ya weren't goin on yer own."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	18. Chapter 18

Fountain of Youth Chapter 18

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 18

"Don't know what yer complainin bout anyway, yer dead already. Was me own self that was in the most peril takin the leap, twould be me that should be poutin." Jack said with a flourish of his hands.

"I am not _pouting_, and I do not know that I am dead per se, the impression I received from the _being_ was that I would be in a state in between life and death." Then with a glare at Jack, "Ergo I would appreciate it if you would refrain from any further actions you seem so willing to perform against my person that would answer that question beyond dispute."

Jack smiled, nodded his head, and placed his hand over his heart, "Very well James, in deference to your ambiguous state of existence… and mind as it were, and on pain of death," Jack gave a chuckle at the slight humor, saw James was not chuckling nor even smiling, in fact just the opposite, and went on with a much more solemn expression, "I will for certain do me best, not to be placin you or your fine person in any danger of causin any manner of swayin and or all out topplin over to the more deceased side of bein if ya get me meanin."

James gave him a slightly disparaging look, snorted a bit, then looked around them, "We should decide in which direction we will need to travel."

Jack cocked his head to the side, tapped his chin a few times, and pointed off in a seemingly random direction, "That way."

James snorted again, "Very well, then we should be about it."

They dove back into the river, swam over to the bank, climbed out and headed off in the direction Jack had indicated. James' mood was not improved much by having to walk around in wet clothes, and the farther he walked the more his mood darkened.

"Commodore, yer positively glarin at those palms there, not rightly sure they deserve that." Jack said trying to lighten the man's mood a little.

"In case you had not noticed _Captain_, I am not in the mood for frivolities." James snapped as he came to a halt and glared at Jack.

Jack eyed James for a moment or two then launched into a story, hands and arms waving about as he spoke, "Had a mate once named Larry who was a mostly dour and unenjoyin sort. Couldn't see the felicitousness that abounded around him for bein so woeful-ish in nature. We happened across a barque one time out in the middle of nowhere, been waylaid by scallywags ya see, all hands either killed or shanghaied. 'Cept for this young lass and her babe, been left on their onesies and would have perished there if not for our fortuitous stumblin upon 'em. Now Larry and I brought 'em back aboard wif us and tended to 'em and set 'em off at the next port we docked at in a much more better state than they'd been in when we found 'em, saved their lives we did. Larry even gave the lass a bit o money to tide her over till she could find suitable work ta support herself and the babe. And ya know what happened after we left the lass and that port?"

"I suppose this Larry fellow found a new meaning in life through this experience and spent the rest of his days in merry enjoyment of same, running around doing good deeds for others." James answered dryly.

"No, he was pretty much the same sour and disagreeable personage he'd always been, even grumbled about the coins he'd given the lass." Jack said as he cocked his head to the side and waved his fingers about.

James snorted rather loudly, "Then what was the point of your story?"

"Didn't know it had ta _have_ a point." Jack said with a flip of his hand and a perplexed look at James.

"Oh really." James huffed and continued walking.

Jack smiled at the Commodore's back as he walked along behind him, his smile widened even more when he heard a quiet chuckle come from the man a few minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any preference as to which fork we take?" James asked a while later as they stood looking at the trail before them.

"Seein as we chose the left fork first the last time I'm sayin we take the right fork first this time." Jack replied.

"I offer my complements to you on your well thought and analytical manner of choosing our path Sparrow." James smirked.

"Ya asked me an I told ya." Jack snipped back as he started off then stopped a few paces later when he realized James was not following. "Aren't ya comin?"

James didn't answer at first as he stared off at the path they were not taking, "I am not sure why but I feel for some reason we should be taking this one." He said rather softly.

"Well far be it from me to disagree with yer own well thought and analytical manner of choosin. That path it is then Commodore." Jack said as he walked back over by James, then with a wave of his arm, "Lead on Commodore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Commodore, hope yer in a climbin mood." Jack said as they looked up at the rock wall in front of them, "Least there seems ta be a scattering of foot holds on this one."

James looked around them, there were other routes they could take, but he still had a feeling that this was the way they were to go. He looked back at the wall, "I am not at all sure I can explain my feeling on this so that it makes any sense," then looking at Jack with a slight quirk of his mouth, "Sorry, forgot who I was speaking to." Jack made a face at him and with another small twitch of his lips James continued, "I just feel this is the way we are meant to go."

"'sall good to me Commodore." Jack replied as he tested a handhold. "What say you, first to the top?" and started climbing.

When they were not quite half way up, Jack just a little in the lead, Jack spoke over his shoulder, "Lot like climbin the riggin of a fine ship such as me Pearl Commodore, only not quite as swayishy."

"So it would seem." James answered briefly, wanting to keep most of his concentration on making sure his hand and foot holds were secure and that Jack did not step on his hand again as he had already done several times. He was concentrating so hard in fact that he almost didn't realize that Jack had started to fall, and barely had time to grab a hold of him before he went plummeting past him.

It took several minutes of them clinging to the cliff and trying to bring their adrenalin and breathing levels back to semi-normal before either one of them could speak.

"I take it back Commodore." Jack said in a tone that said he was still experiencing a bit of scare at his near fall.

"Take what back Sparrow?" James said in a similar voice.

"Bout ya being a poncy Commodore-ly sort, that's quite an arm ya got on ya."

"Kept in shape by my many years of wielding the lash no doubt." James retorted.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

Fountain of Youth Chapter 19

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 19

Jack was the first to pop his head over the cliff edge. He paused there a moment before looking down at James with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a leer, "Now this 'id be more like it Commodore." Then he pulled himself up over the edge. James made his own way up to top the cliff and was met by the sight of two of the most captivating and alluring females he had ever seen.

They stood about fifteen feet away from the spot which he and Jack had come over the cliff, their sheer gowns billowing about them like a cloud, gently moving in the breeze, doing nothing as far as James could detect to hide the shapely, and clearly naked figures beneath. Each had a full mass of hair, so radiant it was as if the sun its self had chosen to abide amongst the long flowing locks, one possessing a lovely shade of silver blonde, the other a pleasing auburn. James could not recall ever seeing such comely faces, and so pleasing he could hardly pull his eyes away. They smiled and began making inviting gestures for the men to approach. James, so entranced was he by the women, had taken several steps forward, Jack a step or two ahead of him, before the wrongness of the situation dawned on him. He grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him back to speak into the man's ear as he kept an eye on the visions of loveliness, "I don't care for the situation Jack, why would they be here?"

Jack shrugged a bit as he smiled and said, "Fer us mate." As he started forward once again James once again pulled him back, "It is not right Jack, this whole situation is not right."

Jack gave him a moue as he said, "Can't say there's been anything right bout this whole bloody escapade James." Then giving James a wink and another waggle of his eyebrows, "I've never been much of a one to pass on opportunity, 'specially one presented in such a titillative and tempting way. Savvy?"

James huffed, "More over it is some sort of trap."

Jack smiled, waved his hands about and said, "Aye to that James, but what a lovely way to go eh? Wrapped tight about and against such invitin bodies, then be actin upon said acts what would naturally follow said wrapping about and against, and at least in me own case that would involve a multitude of acts, mostly natural in nature….although….well speakin fer meself here, as I'm not at all sure bout speakin fer yer own fine self and abilities. Can't say that'd be all for the bad here. Leastwise we'd more 'n likely go out with a smile James."

"We needn't _go out_ at all unless you continue to allow your…..your…..libidinous tendencies to rule what little common sense you possess." James snapped with irritation.

Jack looked at him with a bit of an affronted pout, "Not sure what that li-bi-dee word means ya just spoke, but I'm thinkin it might well be taken by me as an insult to me personal person as it were just by the tone in which ya chose to speak it, as well as the snip bout me common sense."

James rolled his eyes, then looked heavenward as if for some form of help, or perhaps for lightening to suddenly strike the impossible man standing in front of him leaving only a small dark pile of ash to contend with, which he could no doubt kick to the wind without a single regret. When after several moments neither option made its self apparent he spoke, "I am only trying to get you to consider the possibility that we need to avoid contact with what appears to be the answer to most men's dreams and think out the situation here."

Jack looked at the two women then back at James, "I can't believe the words that are coming out of me mouth here but mayhaps yer right Commodore."

"Thank the powers that be, a bit of reason and sanity at last." James snarked.

"Aye, but don't count on it lastin more 'n a bit less we soon take our leave of 'em. A man can only fend off temptation for so long mate, 'specially when the fendin off of said temptations is not in that man's nature if ya get me meanin." Jack snipped back.

"Then let us be on our way." James replied.

They began to walk parallel to the edge of the cliff away from the women, but had only gone a short distance when a deep threatening growl, followed closely by another, rumbled from behind them.

"Not good!" Jack said in a rather high pitched tone.

"Indeed." James answered.

They looked at each other before hesitantly turning to face the direction of the growls that continued to grow more and more ominous with each repeat.

James first impression was of two gigantic wolf like animals, although that allegory seemed to lack a bit as his mind continued to rapidly process the sight before him. They would have stood close to five feet at the shoulders, that is if they had indeed been standing and not crouched as if ready to pounce. Their massive jaws, which were snapping open and closed in a most menacing manner and dripping copious amounts of saliva it seemed to James even for such large animals, held several rows of large serated teeth. On the top jaw, as well as the bottom, were four fang like teeth at least six inches long.

"I'm supposin here it might be a little late ta take 'em up on their previous offer eh?"

"So it would seem."

"Well then Commodore, any chance ya might be throwin about any of that lightening-ishy flash on and about their persons….er bodies?"

"I am working on it." James said as he stood there, his eyes closed tightly, his face clearly showing his concentration.

As the creatures hunkered down into even more of a pouncing stance, and increased the growling and jaw snapping Jack said, "Think ya might be workin a bit faster on it Commodore?"

"Behind me Jack." James said suddenly.

Jack looked behind James and saw nothing, "I'm thinkin they're still to the front of ya James, nothin behind ya atol."

James grabbed Jack and pulled him rather roughly to stand behind him, "_You_ get behind me!"

"Oh! Well then ya shoulda made that a bit clearer." Jack snapped in a tone that inferred he didn't care for being grabbed and jerked around.

As the wolf creatures leaped into the air towards them James' whole body began to glow, in no more than a moment he was sending off wave upon wave of crackling firelike bursts of light from all over his person. The wolf creatures hit James hard and they went tumbling together, knocking Jack to the side as they did, and wound up in a pile several yards away. When Jack regained his feet and peered at the heap of bodies he didn't see the least bit of movement, and couldn't see any sign of James at all.

"Commodore? Commodore? James? " Jack called, then started walking towards the pile of bodies unheedful of the danger should the creatures have survived and were still in the mood to attack. He continued to call out to James as he approached until the wolf things started to move, "Bugger!" he said as his fight or flight instincts kicked in with a definite leaning towards the latter. Just before he gave into said instinct he saw a limb, a decidedly human limb, force its way out from the bottom of the pile of bodies.

"Since you have chosen not to do anything else in any manner of helpfullness on this bloody cursed trip I am of the opinion the least you could do is help me out from under these bloody creatures." James snapped, his voice a bit muffled by fur, but clearly understandable.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	20. Chapter 20

Fountain of Youth Chapter 20

Fountain of Youth

Chapter 20

James was still picking bits of fur from his face, mouth, hair, and clothing as they walked along, "Blast!" he swore as he paused, scraped his tongue against his teeth, and picked a good sized clump of fur from his mouth and flicked it away.

Jack came to a halt along with him. As he faced him he leaned over and grabbed a clump of fur hanging from James' hair. As he watched it drift away on the breeze he said, "Seems ta me you could be usin a bit of that flash ta rid yerself of all this excessiveness of furrage James."

James gave him a moue then picked even more fur from his person as he said, "As you should well know by now I have not been able to toss this _flash_ as you term it around at will, ergo my refusal to use said flash to knock down those juicy apples you spotted at the top of that tree, or your request to reign lightening down on the unsuspecting parrots or monkeys we have come in sight of on our travels, or the numerous other inane requests for the use of my _flash_."

"Aye Commodore guess you'd be right on that matter." Jack answered then tilted his head to the side and tapped his finger on his chin as he peered at James, "I'm thinkin here that perhaps what ya'd be needin is a good bath and launderin of clothes, seems ya've picked up quite a bit of those beasties odiousness as well as their fur."

James gave him a glare as he haughtily retorted, "I refuse to accept any advice on personal hygiene from someone who holds the opinion an accidental dunking in a horse trough when too drunk to walk straight constitutes a bath!"

Jack gave him a pouty look as he replied, "I don't get so far in me cups that I can't walk a straight line very often Commodore."

"Exactly my point Captain." James retorted with raised eyebrows and a smirk as he once again started to walk.

Jack made a face and stuck his tongue out at the Commodore's back before heading off to catch up with him.

They walked along in silence, James still picking bits of fur from himself, Jack reaching over from time to time to pick off a bit too.

"Ah!" Jack said in a cheery tone as he flopped his hands about in front of him, "Just what ya need." They had just come out of a grove of trees and Jack had spotted a small pond.

James wasted no time in making his way over to the pond, leaned over and cupped a bit in his hand and brought it to his lips. He smelled and tasted it and noting it seemed clear and fairly fresh walking in fully clothed. He was soon immersed a little past his waist; he removed his shirt, cast it aside, and began splashing his face and upper torso with water thinking to himself nothing had ever felt so good. He dunked himself under several times to wet his hair, then lay back in the water and just floated.

Jack watched him for a few minutes then began removing his effects to join him. Soon he too was floating on his back in the pond.

A loud booming noise brought both of them rapidly to their feet, sputtering a bit from having gone under a couple of times while trying to get said feet underneath them.

"You have reached the end of your quest." The Guardian of the Water said as she transformed into the warrior they had seen before. "Although most that are fortunate enough to make it this far do no more than drink from the water."

Jack pointed at James and with a puppy dog look said, "It's all his fault."

James snorted but before he could retort the Guardian spoke, "It matters not, whether drinking from it or bathing in it, the effects are the same."

Jack's face suddenly lit up when he realized it didn't bode ill for them to actually be _in_ the water. He made grand gestures with his hands and arms as he asked, "So yer sayin we're immortals now?"

"You are." She replied.

Jack gave her a glittering smile and then gave James one as well, "Had me doubts Commodore bout your Guardianlyish skills and whether we, or more importantly me own self was gonna make it through this alive, but seems ya did hold up yer end after all."

"So it would seem." James said dryly, then turning his attention to the being asked, "I would take it this means I will be returned to my previous life?"

She looked at him and with a shrug said, "I have no part in what ever bargain you made with any of the other Gods, I simply pass judgment on who will or will not drink….or bath in the water. You will have to take that up with them."

"So how long would the effects of somefin like this be lastin?" Jack interrupted.

"Once the water has been partaken of the effects are permanent." She answered.

Jack almost did a little jig he was so happy to hear this, he really didn't want to have to make another trek like this.

"Now if you are ready I will return you to the spot on which you arrived."

Jack answered for both of them as James was silently mulling over what the being had said about his own fate. Jack stepped over and took James arm, wiggled the fingers of his free hand about, and smiled a glittering smile as he said, "Let's be on wif it then if you please."

There was another ear splitting boom and they were enveloped in a dense fog. The next thing they knew they were standing at the shore by their boat. Jack gave a little frown as he noticed his effects had not made the trip with them and voiced his displeasure, "I'm not leavin without me effects Commodore!"

"I have absolutely no control over your _effects_ Sparrow." James huffed. Before either one of them could go on there was another boom and Jack's effects, and James' shirt, appeared in a heap on the sand.

"Ah," Jack said with a smile and a flutter of hands, "Much more better now init?" He handed James his shirt and returned his effects to their rightful place on his person. As he swayed towards the dinghy he said, "Now Commodore, what say you we leave this spit of land and see what manner of adventurous adventures we can involve ourselves in?" When James didn't answer Jack stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at the man, "Somethin wrong Commodore?"

"I was under the impression this would be the time I would have some form of knowledge as far as my own state of being, my destiny the being spoke of. I have not the slightest idea if I am still between life and death or some other state. Unlike you Captain, I am not sure what I am to do from here."

"Then it can't hurt for ya ta be scurryin off wif me for a bit. When the Gods see fit ta be infomin ya on such matters of information I'm sure they'll know where ta find ya." Jack said cheerfully.

"I have my doubts my destiny involves any scurrying off with you in amy manner what so ever. I highly doubt you are right about that." James said dryly.

"Course I'm right, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said as he smiled and gave James a flop of his hands, "Now what say you we get the dingy launched and be on our way?"

Before they could do anything further there was a large disturbance about thirty feet out in the water. They stood there and watched as a water spout rose and began moving their way.

They simultaneously began backing up as it came closer and closer.

"This might not be good." Jack said.

"I concur with your assessment of the situation." James said.

The water spout came ashore and hovered there for a moment before falling apart and drenching the two in water.

"Bugger!" Jack said.

"Indeed, two baths in a matter of hours, must be terrible for you Jack." James snarked.

"James Norrington, I wish to speak with you."

James attention, as well as Jack's, was immediately focused on the being standing where the water spout had been.

Jack gave a little happy 'Oh!' and started to sway towards the figure, his hands clasp together in front of him as he said in his most endearing tone, his most endearing smile on his face, "Tia Dalma, so you're out and about are you luv?"

She smiled at him, "Ah, Jack Sparrow." Then in the next instant was frowning at him and gave him a sharp wave of her hand, "I am here to talk with the Commodore, not you Jack."

Jack gave her a pout as he stopped where he was. She started towards James, "So you have fulfilled your part of the accord. Now you are free to resume your life." She was in front of James now and ran her hand up and down his chest as she smiled into his face, "Unless you would like to stay with Tia?"

James cleared his throat and with all the diplomatic skills he had ever learned in his position in the service, and as Commodore said, "As tempting as that offer is…I would like to resume my life."

She leaned back and with a wave of her hand at him said, "Very well James Norrington, I grant you the return to your former life, although I doubt it will be what you expect."

"What do you mean by that?" James questioned.

"There have been many changes in your absence; you will not find things as you left them."

"Are you suggesting I not go back to my former life?" James said curiously.

"I am suggesting nothing; you are free to do as you wish. I was simply telling you matters are not as they were and Port Royal is not where you will do the most good." She said a bit snippily.

James looked at her closely realizing he had apparently offended her in some way, ever the gentleman in a lady's presence, and not wanting to offend her further he asked, "What would you suggest as far as what I do now with my life?"

She smiled and once again ran her fingers up and down his chest, "I would suggest you not go back to Port Royal, it has become a vile and dissolute place under the East India Companies hand. There is nothing there for you any more. All whom you knew there are either dead or gone to other places. Find the ones that survive and you will fulfill your destiny James Norrington." And then she was gone.

"I evidently will be going with you after all Captain, that is if you will give me a lift to my ship, which I have yet to acquire it seems."

Jack smiled as he took James by the arm and began to sway over to the dinghy. "No worries James, I know just the place to steal…..er commandeer that is…..commandeer a fine one for ya."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

7


End file.
